


A Complicated Start.

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Arguing, Distrust, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Sex, challenge, lying, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fic is a prequel to 'Married Life' and will chart the beginnings of the relationship between Sal and Nic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I have your number?

It was clearly one of the warmest days of the spring season so far and everyone in the park had decided that it was clearly time to strip to the barest of essentials and make the most of the heat, all that was except for one young woman who was sat cross legged on a grey tartan blanket, surrounded by open texts- an A3 sketch pad on her knees as she scribbled furiously. With her ear buds in and her auburn hair covering her face she failed to both see and hear the man who had stood next to her until she realised that her light was blocked. Looking up, squinting slightly in the bright sunlight.  
Plucking out an earbud, she looked up at the man and blushed a little under the charming smile he was giving to her.  
“Can I help you?” She asked, finding herself a little captivated by the man’s sludgy green orbs.   
“Oh hey…I was just…erm…well I was wondering…erm…can I sit for a moment?” She nodded and as the man sat down he held out a large hand.  
“Hey I’m Sal.”  
“Hi…erm…Nic.” She replied with a shy smile, however was still a little mystified as to why this good looking guy was sat on her blanket. There was brief pause as Nic looked down at her sketch pad and Sal looked around the park.  
“So Nic…beautiful day isn't it?” Sal stated, leaning back on his hands on the soft blanket and smiling softly at Nic.  
“Yeah it’s glorious.” Nic replied, a blush beginning to stain her cheeks as she stared at Sal, who looked equal relaxed and nervous as he sat with her.  
“So…I was wondering…erm…can I have your number?” Nic stared at Sal for a moment in shock, not quite believing that this guy wanted her number- he was looking pretty perfect; short dark hair, hypnotic green eyes and a smile that lit up his face and here he was asking her for her number.  
“Wow…that’s fast. I've only just met you.” Nic murmured, her head spinning a little at the fact that a good looking guy had asked for her number and Sal’s next words melted her resolve.  
“I was just over there and you looked so pretty so I had to come over.” Nic blushed again and dipped her head before scribbling her number on the corner of her sketch pad and ripping off the paper, handing it to Sal.  
With paper in hand, Sal smiled at her yet from just a way over Nic turned at the sound of men cheering and suddenly felt very confused and a little embarrassed, not quite understanding why Sal was looking sheepish and now standing up, rubbing his hands against the pockets of his knee length combat shorts.   
“Sal?” Nic asked, wondering why he was now standing until she saw a thin balding man approach with a clip board in his hand, a huge grin on his face.  
“Hey Nic, my name’s James. We’re actually filming a hidden camera reverse prank show. Sal’s task was to gain a phone number from a woman in the park.” Nic turned her pale blue eyes from James to Sal and narrowed them in confusion until the words sunk in and then her face flushed red, total embarrassment taking over.   
“Oh…erm…ok.” She murmured, however began to quickly close the open books in front of her, stuffing them very quickly in the battered leather satchel by her hip.  
“Would you sign the release form so that we can air your clip on tv?” James asked as Nic stood up, her brown leather satchel dangling from one shoulder, the weight pulling it down and stretching the already frayed strap even further.   
“I’m sorry…I err…I need to leave.” Nic stuttered, embarrassment and shame coursing through her body as she grabbed her sketch pad and pencils from the blanket.  
“Oh please sign, it was such a good piece. You're the only person so far who even acknowledged him.” James pleaded, waving the clipboard and pen in her face but Nic dodged it, moving round James to walk away however her eyes met Sal’s as she passed and her eyes widened as he mouthed ‘I'm sorry’ at her; with a shake of her head she looked down at the grass and walked away from the group of people now standing where she had been quite happily working on her presentation work before being interrupted.   
Exiting the gates of the park, she turned for home when her phone buzzed in the pocket of her knee length denim shorts. Fishing it out she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was a number she didn't recognise. Swiping right she answered the call and brought her iPhone to her ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Nic, it’s Sal. You’ve just given me your number.” Nic tensed at the sound of his voice and the feelings of embarrassment came back, her brain whirring and she found herself wondering how she could have been stupid and naïve enough to think that a good looking guy like Sal would sit with her and ask for her number genuinely.   
“Hello- I’m sorry but I don't want to be part of your show.”   
“No…I don't care about that. Look you left your blanket here. Let me drop it off for you, please.” Sal’s soft tone in her ear made her shiver a little however she didn't think she could face Sal again, especially knowing that he only even approached her for a dare.  
“It’s just a blanket, I can get another one.” Nic tried to rebuff his offer but his next words made her pause in her journey.  
“Please Nic, let me drop it off. I won't take no for an answer!” The pair laughed almost nervously together across the line until Nic relented and gave Sal her address.  
“Right then…I finish around five ish… You don't live too far from the park so it shouldn't take me long to get to you.” Nic agreed and then the pair ended the call, with Sal promising to see her soon.

Music played through the apartment, a lively folk tune which Nic bobbed her head to as she scribbled on her drawing pad that was resting on the coffee table; every so often her eyes would stray to the torn off corner of the page and an anxious knot would pull deep in her stomach. Grabbing her mug of tea from the corner of the coffee table she stretched out her legs and chuckled at the feeling of the thick rug underneath her bare toes as she sipped the milky liquid.  
A heavy knock on the door startled Nic out of her reverie and in her fright she splashed hot tea over herself, the hot liquid quickly soaking through the thin material of her t shirt and turning the lemon coloured cloth quite transparent across her stomach. With a sigh she placed the mug back on the coffee table and then pushed herself up from the rug before crossing the room and heading to the front door, opening it to reveal Sal stood with her grey tartan blanket rolled up perfectly and held under his arm.  
“Hey.” Sal greeted with a charming smile and Nic felt her knees wobble at the sight of his pearly white teeth which stood out in contrast to his lightly tanned face.   
“Hey… You really didn't have to but thank you.” Nic smiled and then reached out a hand to take the blanket however Sal shook his head lightly and took half a step back from her hand.  
“You not going to invite me in?” He asked, his sludgy green orbs shining in the last of the sunlight that filtered from Nic’s apartment.   
“I don't think that's a good idea do you?” Nic murmured, reminding herself that this man wasn't interested in her, it was only for a joke.   
“Nic I’m sorry about earlier. Can I come in to talk? Please?” His eyes grew soft and Nic didn't know why but she felt like she couldn't say no to this man so without another word between them she stepped back from the door and gestured for Sal to enter.   
With Sal perched on her dark grey sofa, her tartan blanket next to him- still perfectly rolled- Nic leant against the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, not quite sure what to do or say now that Sal was sat on her sofa.  
“Would you like a drink?” She asked, suddenly wondering what she could offer him part from tea, milk or cranberry juice.   
“Yeah sure…just a juice or something if you don't mind?”  
“I’ve got cranberry juice if…”  
“Cranberry’s fine.” Sal interrupted and Nic smiled before heading back into the kitchen to fix two glasses of juice, her brain buzzing about what they could possibly have to talk about now that Sal had returned her blanket.   
“Right a juice.” Nic stated as she handed Sal a glass of juice before taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa and placing her own glass of the coffee table before clasping her hands in her lap and then staring at her green and cream striped rug, burying her toes into the material.  
“Look I need to apologise for earlier.” Sal started off, placing his own glass on the coffee table and turning to Nic, his face looking quite apologetic.  
“It’s fine. I get that it was a challenge and you wanted to win. I’m sorry you can't use my win but I don't think I could take being on tv.” Admitted Nic softly, her pale blue eyes meeting Sal’s sludgy green ones, the contact lasting for a couple of seconds before they both looked away.  
“No don't be sorry for that- I want to apologise for embarrassing you. I wanted to come and return your blanket too and I also wanted to say sorry for ruining your day at the park.” Sal smiled softly at Nic and she returned the smile before shaking her head softly.  
“No it’s fine. I was just embarrassed that I had actually fell for your lines and given you my number. I never do that…I guess I just felt a little foolish that I'd been sucked in.”   
Watching Nic, Sal genuinely felt bad for what he had done earlier in the day because she seemed to have genuinely taken to heart the fact that he had gained her number and she had ‘fell’ for his lines. However Sal was genuinely captivated by her, which was the reason he has picked her in the first place to approach because now he had her number and he was sitting in her living room, which meant that he could get to know her and hopefully she might agree to go on a date with him.  
“Please don't feel bad. I never wanted to embarrass you. To be honest I thought you would just ignore me like every other person in the park had ignored the four of us all morning but you didn't. You were so nice and friendly.” Nic pinked a little at Sal’s words however she had to remind herself not to fall for his charming demeanour and handsome face.  
“Well you seemed nice too and it’s not like I have good looking guys dropping themselves onto my tartan blanket every day so I took a chance. Turns out the joke was on me.” Nic stated however finished it with a little embarrassed laugh and Sal felt his chest tighten at the fact that he seemed to have genuinely messed with this young woman.   
“Would you like to get a drink sometime? I would like to get to know you.” Sal asked, smiling softly at her however the loud ringing of his phone interrupted any reply Nic was about to give.  
“Can you excuse me for a second?” Sal asked and upon Nic’s nod he answered the phone as it was Murray calling. Sal stood up and exited the living room, taking himself to stand in the kitchen however Nic could still him talking and her entire body froze when she heard Sal say ‘No Murr she isn't signing the release form.’ Nic felt a cold shiver run through her and narrowed her eyes, the sinking feeling of once again being fooled by charm and a handsome smile making her feel a little nauseous.   
Nic was stood by the front door when Sal came in from his phone call and he could see by the look on her face that she had probably overheard what he had said to Murray and therefore he knew that he probably stood no chance with this young woman now.  
“Look Nic it…”  
“I think that you should go Sal.” Nic stated and then opened the apartment door, holding it open however Sal didn't seem to be moving from his spot.  
“Nic it wasn't like it sounded… I was just…” Nic shook her head and gestured to the open door.  
“I would really like you to leave my apartment now Sal. I've had enough of being made a fool of. Thank you for returning my blanket and the best of luck for your show.” Nic stated and breathed a little sigh of relief when Sal headed out of the door but she closed the door on him before he could turn and say anything else. With the door closed she leaned against it and slid to the floor, burying her head in her hands and wondering how her day had gone spectacularly wrong when she had only gone to the park to enjoy the sun.


	2. Drinks and laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal invites Nic for a drink and the pair enjoy the evening together.

Opening the door of her apartment, Nic dropped her bag and folder inside the door and closed the door with a sigh, pleased that her presentation was over- now it was just a waiting game to see if she got the post of junior designer. Running a hand through her damp hair she grimaced and then kicked off her shoes and shrugged herself out of her damp jacket, not anticipating the sudden burst of rain as she was walking home. Deciding that a steamy mug of tea would solve the day’s stresses she headed towards the kitchen however paused when a loud knock reverberates through her apartment. Staring at her apartment door she didn't move from her position between the doorway into the kitchen and another loud knock made her jump slightly; with a confused look upon her face she headed for the door and opened it cautiously only to be greeted by a large bouquet of beautiful spring flowers and a note attached to a pair of legs.  
“I’m sorry. Please talk to me.” Spoke the flowers and Nic couldn't help but chuckle at the image presented.  
“Sal we don't have anything to talk about. We don't even know each other.” Nic explained however she did smile softly when Sal lowered the flowers and gave her a shy smile before proffering the bouquet to her.   
“I know we don't but I would like to know you. You haven't answered any of my calls and texts and I wanted to come and explain seeing as you kinda threw me out last week.” Nic stared at Sal for a moment before sighing and once again standing back from the door and allowing Sal entrance into her apartment.   
Standing in the centre of Nic’s living room, Sal once more proffered the flowers to Nic and this time grinned as she took them, disappearing into the kitchen to water them and put them in her vase. Once that was done she re-entered the living room to see Sal still stood in the centre, hands pushed into the pockets of his navy blue chinos as he looked around.  
“So…what did you want to talk about?” Nic asked as she perched herself on the sofa, her pale blue eyes watching Sal like a hawk, not allowing herself to be sucked in anymore by his hypnotic eyes and his charming smile.  
“I wanted to see you again…wanted to know if…wondered if you fancied grabbing a drink?” Nic’s eyes widened as she watched Sal stumble through his offer and she ducked her head, staring at her lap for a moment as she considered his request.  
“You don't need to apologise… I'm fine with what happened last week. You don't need to keep in contact.” Nic explained, feeling a little embarrassed that Sal clearly felt like he needed to keep catching up with her.  
“No…look…it's not like that. I think you're nice and sweet.” Sal stuttered and Nic laughed, a soft melodious laugh that made Sal’s heart skip a little beat when he heard it.  
“You call grandmas nice and sweet.” Sal laughed nervously and wiped a hand across his forehead, trying to rid himself of the moisture forming there as he realised that his technique was clearly not as on point as he thought they were.   
“Nic…come on…I’m not very good at this.” Sal blushed and Nic took pity on him and smiled softly at his embarrassed face.  
“Alright I’m sorry, I'm only teasing. Yes I would like to go for a drink…with you.” Nic answered and Sal seemed to deflate at her answer, almost breathing a sigh of relief.   
“Right that's great…erm…now?” Sal asked, his green orbs shining with anticipation and Nic’s eyes widened in surprise, not really anticipating doing much this evening apart from watching tv and shaving her legs.  
“Oh now…erm…yeah I guess.” Sal grinned at Nic and then took a moment to smooth down the sides of his hair before wiping his sweaty palms on his chinos.  
“Do you want to change? Or are you…”  
“Do I need to change?” Nic asked looking down at her grey skinny jeans with their turned up bottoms and her long dark green t shirt, her hair loose and tumbling across her shoulders.   
“No I think you look perfect.” Sal breathed and then watched as she slipped her feet into a pair of white leather converse before she smiled, her eyes bright as she cast an appreciative eye over the man who was taking her out for a drink- a very classy chino and white sneaker combination paired with a white t shirt and an open multicoloured chequered shirt.   
“You don't look too bad yourself.” Nic giggled and then grabbed a light jacket from the coat rack before opening the apartment door and gesturing for Sal to lead the way, snagging her purse from the table on the way out.

Sitting opposite Sal on a small table at the back of a bar not far from Nic’s apartment, the pair sipped Iced Tea, both not fancying anything alcoholic.  
“So where you filming today?” Nic asked before wrapping her lips around her straw and taking a long suck and enjoying the feeling of the cold liquid trickling down her throat.   
“No just production stuff today. This is all so new to us. We haven't even filmed our first series yet.” Sal explained and Nic smiled encouragingly, quite curious as to what exactly the show entailed. Nic watched as Sal talked about the show and his best friends and she couldn't help but grin, his enthusiasm was infectious and she could tell that this was something he was clearly very excited to be doing.  
“Right well I’ve completely just dominated the conversation…what do you do? I saw your sketch pad last week and that looked like some pretty heavy design work.” Sal’s eyes were open and expressive and Nic had to take a moment to compose herself, trying to hastily build walls around herself because falling for the handsome, charming and funny guy in front of her would be so easy.   
“I’m a designer… I'm hoping to make junior designer at Pen & Pad Illustrations, I had just got home from my presentation for the position before you knocked.”   
“Wow that sounds so cool. So what type of things do you design?” Sal asked, resting his lightly stubbled chin on his hands, his elbows on the table and Nic caught sight of the tattoo on the inside of his right wrist.   
“Oh I've been working on some children’s story books at the moment but hopefully if I make junior then I can work on some of the bigger projects like brand logos and some tv stuff.” Sal smiled, his eyes glued to her face- he found that he couldn't stop watching her lips as she spoke and the way her eyes would shine as she talked about her passion for designing.   
“You’re so pretty.” Sal murmured and both parties froze, both sets of eyes were wide with surprise until Sal’s closed in mortification at the realisation that he had actually said those words out loud.  
“Erm…thank you.” Nic murmured, her cheeks pinking slightly under the compliment however she did find Sal’s beet red blush to be both charming and humorous.   
“Oh fuck… I’m sorry that came out.” Sal admitted however when he saw the light in her eyes dull he groaned and had his red face behind his large hands, taking a breath and composing himself- not quite sure why he felt so flustered around this young woman.  
“No…wait…I’m fucking this up. I'm not sorry I said it…you are really pretty…I just can't believe I blurted it out like that. What a div!” Sal murmured and stared at the table however his head shot up when he felt soft fingers land on his. Green eyes met blue and everything stopped for second before Nic’s fingers tightened against his and he snapped out of the trance like state.  
Nic looked beyond Sal and noticed that the sky was very dark and she still had things to do at home and Sal noticed her looking so turned also, wondering what had gained her attention and he found himself shocked that it was now dark.  
“Wow guess it got late and we didn't notice.” Sal chuckled and Nic nodded however both parties didn't bother to move, both enjoying the company of the other one.   
“Would you like another drink?” Sal asked, gesturing to their empty glasses and Nic nodded and then made to stand up but Sal placed his hand over hers and stopped her movements.  
“I’m getting them.” Sal stated and stood up, his eyes soft as he smiled at his drinking partner, wanting to do anything really to keep Nic in his company. Nic smiled at Sal and then resettled in her seat, watching Sal’s large form cross the bar and smiling appreciatively at his derrière in those navy chinos. 

The chairs were up in the bar all save for Nic and Sal’s chair as the pair sat chatting still in the same place they had been sat all evening, the conversation never stopping as they laughed and jumped from topic to topic, attempting to learn all that they could about each other. Their chat was interrupted by a young man who was stood fidgeting by their table.  
“I’m really sorry but we’re closing now and I need to ask you if you wouldn't mind getting ready to leave.” Sal and Nic looked at the young man and then at each other before smiling brightly.  
“Hey bud no problem, give us just a minute.” Sal explained and then they watched as the young man walked away before they started to laugh.  
“Oh my god I can't believe I've been here with you all evening.” Nic admitted, quite shocked at how much of a nice evening she’d had chatting with Sal.   
“I know… It’s been so good chatting. Can I walk you home?” Sal asked as he grabbed Nic’s jacket and held it open so that she could slide her arms into it.  
“Thank you. Yes that would be a nice ending to a very nice evening.” Nic smiled and followed Sal out of the bar, the pair of them walking side by side as they laughed and chatted the few blocks to Nic’s house.  
Standing outside Nic’s outer apartment door the pair stood looking at each other, both not quite knowing how to end their evening.  
“I've had a really nice time with you this evening Sal… Thank you.” Sal blushed and nodded.  
“I've had a lovely time too… I’d love to do this again… If you would like to that is?” Sal stuttered, inwardly cringing at how nervous he sounded.  
“Yeah I'd like that Sal.”   
“Excellent…right. Well goodnight.” Sal stated and then leaned in and pressed his lips against her cheek.  
“Goodnight Sal.” Nic smiled and then watched headed into the apartment building and then watching Sal as he walked down the sidewalk, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his trousers.   
“Oh shit! I’m going to get my heart broken.” Nic muttered to herself as she climbed the stairs to her apartment, trying to keep the smile from overtaking her face.


	3. Kisses and complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic take one step forward and two steps back.

Sitting at her new workspace within the office, Nic couldn't help but grin every time she looked at the door as saw Nic Schofield: Junior Designer. The view from out of the window was a sight that had her captivated, a far cry from facing a brick wall for the last eighteen months working as a designer in the lower depths of the building. She pulled out her pens and markers from her frayed leather satchel and placed them in her new holders at the side of her design desk however the buzzing of her phone in the pocket of her chinos made her jump.

Sal: Did you get it? Xx

Nic grinned at the text message, her heart thudding a little as she thought to their evening of laughter and chatting just two days ago- she remembered telling him that she would know by Wednesday and true to his word he had messaged to find out the results.

Nic: I did. I have a name plaque and everything. So happy. Xx

Sal: Oh wow! Congrats. Let me take you out for dinner to celebrate. Xx 

Nic nibbled at her bottom lip as she read and reread Sal’s text, her heart wanting to leap at the chance of spending more time with the charming man however her head was telling her that this wasn't a wise idea and that she was heading for a massive fall. On this occasion her heart won out and she quickly found herself texting Sal back.

Nic: Thank you, that would be lovely. When did you have in mind? Xx 

Sal’s reply came almost instantly and Nic couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

Sal: Tonight. I’ll pick you up at 7. Dress up. Xx 

Nic frowned at the message, confusion lowering her brows as she focused on the ‘dress up’ portion of the message and wondered where Sal was taking her. 

That evening Nic was stood in front of her bedroom mirror wearing nothing but a pale blue bra and knickers set, a dress in each hand as she stared at herself. She had managed to find two dresses that looked ‘flashy’ enough to go out on a semi date but now she couldn't decide which one she preferred; she had a knee length dark blue thin strap dress which she was leaning towards but she also had a mid calf length sea-foam green strapless dress.  
Stepping into the dark blue dress Nic adjusted the straps and then ruffled her auburn hair, allowing her natural curl to show before she grabbed her mascara and lipstick and headed into the bathroom to apply a light smattering of makeup, not being a huge fan of coating her face in product.  
A knock on the apartment door made Nic curse as she had still to put her shoes on and grab her bag. Running through the apartment she dashed to the door and yanked open the door to be confronted by a bunch of flowers and a ‘congratulations’ balloon.  
“What the…” Sal’s face appeared between the flowers and the balloon and Nic nearly melted as he grinned, his sludgy green orbs shining.  
“Congratulations baby girl.” Sal beamed and Nic totally forgot about only being half sorted as she stepped aside and welcomed Sal and his accompaniments into the apartment, her knees wobbling slightly as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and she caught a whiff of his obviously expensive aftershave.  
“Thank you.” She murmured as she closed the door and Sal handed her the flowers, watching as she almost skipped across the apartment to put the flowers into a vase in the kitchen.  
“Give me a minute and I’ll be ready. Just need my shoes and bag.” Nic announced as she rushed back through and Sal couldn't help but giggle at the spectacle she was making, Sal’s heart thudding in his chest at her ability to make him smile. 

Pulling up outside the apartment both Sal and Nic weren't ready for their evening to end after having such a lovely meal- once again they didn't stop talking all evening, learning more and more about each other.  
“Tonight has been amazing Nic… I’ve…I’m erm…can…”  
“Sal spit it out.” Nic chuckled, wondering why Sal was suddenly very nervous.  
“Can this be a date?” He mumbled, his words coming fast but his eyes were looking anywhere but at Nic however he looked up when he felt her hand touch his thigh.  
“I’d like that… Would you like to come in for a drink?” Sal nodded and switched off the engine before in clipping his belt and opening the door and climbing out, quickly running round the car and opening Nic’s door, gesturing for her to climb out like a true gent before closing her door and locking the car, his large hand settling at the bottom of her back as he followed her up to her apartment.  
Entering the apartment Nic closed the door and turned only to find Sal right in front of her.  
“Can I kiss you?” He breathed and no sooner had Nic nodded than Sal had one of his long arms wrapped around her waist as his other hand cupped her cheek before lowering his head to press his lips to hers.  
Sparks flew behind Nic’s eyelids as her eyes closed at the sensation of Sal’s soft lips on hers, the feel of his light stubble rubbing against the edge of her soft lips. Sal’s tongue brushed the edge of her lips and she opened her mouth, welcoming the warm wet muscle into her mouth with a soft moan. Sal groaned as their tongues touched and he couldn't stop himself from removing his hand from her waist and bringing it up to join his other hand, brushing back her auburn hair and gripping her head lightly, keeping their faces pressed together as he slowly walked her back towards the closed apartment door, his large frame pressing her smaller frame into the wood.  
“Oh god.” Sal moaned as his nerve endings fizzled and he knew he was rock hard and he pressed himself further against Nic, wanting her to feel what she did to him. However his prominent arousal had the opposite effect on Nic and she suddenly broke the connection, breathing heavily as she rested her head against the door, her eyes a little glazed as she looked at Sal, pleased to note that he was breathing deeply too.  
“What’s wrong?” Sal asked, wondering why she seemed spooked when just moments ago she was as into him and he was her.  
“Sorry…I just don't want…I mean I just…I don't want to sleep with you tonight.” Nic stumbled over her words however at Sal’s slightly hurt look she groaned, realising that her words hadn't come out right.  
“No I do want to sleep with you…. Oh fuck!... I mean I want to wait before we jump into bed.” Nic explained and Sal smiled softly, his fingers running down her cheek softly before he pressed a kiss to her lips.  
“I understand and only when you're ready baby girl.” Sal admitted and the pair smiled softly at each other before Sal pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and then pulled away.  
“I better be going.” Sal murmured and Nic nodded, moving away from the door and letting Sal leave with the promise that he would message her in the morning. Closing the door Nic couldn't keep the soft smile from her face as she thought about how understanding Sal had been.

The next evening Nic had been invited out by a couple of the designers in her department, sort of like a welcome to the department drink. Nic entered the bar, following her co-workers, but paused just inside the door when she saw Sal sat on one of the battered sofas, a young busty brunette cosying up to him, her perfect breast spilling out of a low cut top and pressing against his arm. Nic watched as the woman leant over and ran her hand along his cheek before pressing her dark red lips to the corner of his mouth and Nic found that she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. Green eyes met pale blue and both widened in surprise.  
“Nic.” Sal gasped and leapt up from the sofa, dislodging the brunette from her place pressed against him but Nic quickly hurried past Sal and his mystery woman and joined her co-workers, her stomach in knots and her heart thudding in her chest, she felt short of breath at the sight she had just witnessed and she was toying between feeling upset or resigned to the fact that she knew this would happen eventually. Within minutes of standing with her co-workers, she feigned illness and left her co-workers to it however Sal was hovering on the edge of her group of people, waiting for her to leave. Nic ignored Sal completely and made to exit the bar quickly however Sal wrapped his long fingers around the strap of her frayed leather satchel, giving it a light tug in order to get her to stop but the only thing that happened was the strap snapped and her bag went tumbling to the floor of the bar. Nic paused, her eyes wide as she looked form Sal to her bag which laid on the floor, books and papers sliding from the inside. Kneeling quickly she scooped everything back into the bag before picking it up and stuffing it under her shoulder, reminding herself to mourn her favourite bag later, before hot footing it out of the bar but she knew that Sal wouldn't be far behind her.  
Standing outside the bar Nic felt her eyes begin to water at what she had witnessed and quite rightly didn't know what to think- it had only been the evening before that Sal had asked her if they could consider their time together as dates and then they had kissed and it had blew Nic’s mind at how right it felt.  
“Nic let me explain.” Sal exited the bar and stood next to Nic, his back against the building however he was poised should she try and run away but he knew that if she genuinely wanted to get away he wouldn't stop her, he didn't want to upset her anymore than he had already. .  
“I don't think that requires any explanation do you?” Nic stated, her eyes watering and Sal found himself mesmerised by a single tear that ran the length of her pale cheek.  
“It does…please let me explain. I wouldn't do anything to hur…” Sal explained however Nic was in no mood to listen to his excuses but found that she needed one last piece of clarification before she left and continued with her life.  
“Is this because I wouldn't sleep with you last night? Did you need it that badly that you couldn't wait like you promised last night?” She questioned, her pale blue eyes glistening as she turned her head and looked at Sal, noticing how pale he looked and how dark his eyes appeared.  
“No that's not it at all.” Sal replied indignantly however he realised that it didn't look very good at all and that he actually had no right to act indignant. What Nic had seen had clearly put him in a very unfavourable light and coupled with how they had first met and how it had ended so badly he knew that he had probably blown his chances with her.  
“Look Nic she’s…” Nic held up her hand and stopped Sal at the beginning of his explanation and shook her head softly.  
“I don't want an explanation… Thank you for the last week, it’s really been lovely but I knew it wouldn't last. Goodbye Sal, take care of yourself.” She murmured and smiled softly before pushing herself away from the wall and set off walking up the street, wrapping her coat around her a little more in the slight chill of the night and clutching her broken bag a little tighter to her chest.  
Sal watched her go up the street and felt his heart sink. He was watching the one thing that had made him happiest in the last week and he wasn't ready to let that go just yet. He needed to formulate a plan on how to get Nic to listen to him and accept his explanation.  
Sal ran a hand over his weary face before pushing himself away from the wall and re-entering the bar once more- he needed to sort his head out.  
He wasn't going to let Nic get away from him that easily.


	4. Explanations and apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic deals with the aftermath of seeing Sal with someone else and Sal has some explaining to do.

Making it to her apartment Nic quickly closed the door and then let the tears fall, finding herself crumpling into a heap on the hardwood floor, still in her jacket and clutching her tattered bag to her chest like a life saver. She felt totally drained- her long day at work coupled with her late night with Sal the evening before and now this startling revelation made her feel like a husk, an empty shell from what she had been when she had left the apartment this morning walking on cloud nine after her romantic evening.   
The apartment was darkening and Nic realised that she had been sat on the floor clutching her bag, lost in her thoughts, for quite a while. Deciding that she should have known better, she spent a couple of minutes berating herself before she stood up, her mind steeling itself and telling her that she had known his just over a week and she shouldn't feel like this. Standing up she shrugged out of her jacket and hung it up before kicking off her shoes before staring at her tattered bag as it laid on the arm of the sofa, the strap flopped over and trailing on the floor. With a sigh Nic decided that it would probably be beneficial to herself to just get sorted and head to bed, she wanted a clear head for tomorrow should anything else occur. 

Having tossed and turned for most of the night Nic was less than impressed when a heavy knock at her apartment door interrupted her dozing. Glancing sleepily at the clock Nic groaned and then grabbed her phone from the bedside table, eyes squinting at the screen as she looked at the time.  
“Who the fucking hell is knocking at this time?” She grumbled to the empty room as another knock sounded through the apartment and she threw back the duvet, her bare feet slapping across the wooden floor as she stomped to the door. Throwing open the wooden door her eyes widened as she came face to face with Sal who was stood clutching a paper bag to his chest and a nervous look on his face.  
“Hey.” Sal murmured but Nic could only glower at him, images of him and the busty brunette snuggled on the sofa and she snorted in disgust.  
“I’m not doing this today.” Nic stated and started to close the door however she found her movement blocked by Sal’s foot.  
“Please just hear me out.” Sal begged. Nic reopened the door and stared at the sorrowful looking man and felt her heart clench even as her brain was screaming at her to close to the door.  
“You've got two minutes.” Nic replied and folded her arms across her chest and Sal stood looking lost, his mouth opening and closing but no sound was coming out.   
“Ninety seconds.” Nic stated, trying to appear bored.  
“Can I come in?” Sal asked, looking beseechingly at Nic. She sighed and stepped back, allowing Sal to enter her apartment however she did follow her invitation with the notification that he had sixty seconds left.   
“I’m sorry. I know what you saw yesterday and I know that it probably looked really shitty but I promise you that I wasn't doing anything with her.” Nic rolled her eyes and snorted.  
“Ha no shit!” Sal sighed and stared at Nic, his sludgy green orbs meeting her pale blue ones and begging her to believe him and give him the benefit of the doubt.  
“Look that bar that you were in last night is my bar. The woman you saw me with is my bar manager when I’m not there. We were talking shifts and she started getting a little over familiar which is when you walked in.” Nic stared at Sal and her eyes narrowed however there was a tiny little ounce of hope inside her that wanted to believe him.   
“You own that bar?” She asked and Sal nodded.   
“Busty brunette is your assistant bar manager?” Again Sal nodded but chuckled.  
“Her name is Chloe. I will be having strong words with her today by the way, yesterday was totally unacceptable.” Nic unfolded her arms and ran a hand through her messy hair and her eyes widened as she realised that she was stood in front of Sal dressed in her shorts and vest, her hair wild and her eyes red from the crying.  
“Oh god. I’m in my pyjamas. I look a total mess.” She moaned but Sal stepped forward and cupped her cheek.  
“You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now.” Sal murmured, his eyes soft as he smiled at her.  
“Sal don’t.” Nic murmured back but Sal shushed her and took another step closer, dropping his package onto the sofa and then cupping her other cheek.  
“I’m sorry about yesterday. I never want to hurt you, you’re special to me Nic. Forgive me?” Nic paused for a moment and thought about whether she was prepared to get involved with Sal again, at the risk of her heart. Sal’s eyes held her captive and before she new it Sal was leaning towards her, his lips pressing against hers and sparks flying behind her closed eyelids.   
“Please say we’re okay.” Sal murmured against her lips, his hands moving from her cheeks down her back and settling around her waist, keeping her pressed against his body and enjoying the feel of her form beneath the thin material of her night clothes.   
“We’re okay.” Nic murmured however she knew inside that she would be very careful to not get too deep with Sal until she was one hundred percent sure that she could trust him.  
“Can I see you tonight?” Sal asked pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, his green eyes hopeful.   
“I finish work around six-ish. What do you have in mind?” Sal shrugged and smiled.  
“Anything… I just want to spend some time with you. Maybe we could grab a pizza and watch a movie?” Nic nodded.  
“Yeah that sounds simple enough.”   
“I can pick you up from work…erm…if you want that is?” Sal stumbled, not entirely sure where they stood dating wise, even though Nic had said that they were okay.   
“That would be nice.” Nic smiled and pressed a palm against Sal’s cheek, leaning in and pressing her lips to his, moaning softly when Sal deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Nic opened her mouth and shivered at the groan Sal made when her tongue slid along his, his hands gripping her waist tighter as he devoured her mouth.   
“Sal we need to stop…I have work to get to.” Sal grinned and pulled back, removing his arms from around her waist and slipping them into his trousers, pushing the pockets of his jeans out to hide the growing erection.  
“Oh I bought you something.” Sal explained, reaching behind Nic and picking up the bag he had placed there earlier, proffering it to Nic with a slightly embarrassed smile.  
“I felt so bad that I snapped the strap of your bag yesterday in the bar.” Sal explained, watching Nic as she unwrapped the packaging to reveal a large butter soft chocolate leather satchel.  
“Oh my god! This is beautiful.” Nic marvelled at the satchel in her hands and looked from the bag to Sal, her eyes tearing a little at the thoughtfulness of the gift.  
“I hope it’s a good replacement for the one I broke.” Sal explained and Nic nodded before pressing closer to Sal and kissing him soundly in thanks.  
“It's perfect.” She murmured, her hands stroking the soft leather.  
“Right well I better go and let you get sorted. I'll text you later baby girl.” Sal grinned and kissed Nic before turning and leaving the apartment, and leaving Nic to stare happily at her new satchel.   
All day long at work Nic’s day was interspersed with random text messages from Sal which made her smile and the feel of her new soft leather satchel as it brushed against her leg underneath her desk. She was finding it a struggle between her head and her heart as to how she should proceed with Sal; her heart was telling her to go for it and see where it leads because Sal seemed really sweet and he was very very easy on the eye, however her brain was telling her that she needed to be extremely cautious- he was handsome and charming and funny and very soon to be on tv and that could lead to a world of trouble.


	5. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal picks Nic up and then asks her a question.

Exiting ‘Pen & Pad Illustrations’ Nic couldn't help the grin that took over her face when she noticed that Sal was stood leaning against the hood of his car, his arms crossed over his beefy chest and looking very casual in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, a smile forming on his face when he spotted her.   
“Hey baby girl… Feels like hours since I've seen you.” Sal greeted , wrapping his arms around her waist as she approached him, holding her close for a moment.   
“Hey Sal, how's your day been?” Nic murmured, taking a moment to run her fingers through his short dark hair and then smiling as he leant into the touch, allowing her nails to scratch his scalp.   
“Day’s been long…I got rid of Chloe; it means that I’m going to be a lot busier around the bar but I don't want anything to make you feel like you did yesterday baby. I want to show you that I'm serious about us.” Nic looked equal parts surprised and overwhelmed as Sal guided her into the car.  
Arriving at her apartment the pair entered however before the door was fully closed Nic grabbed Sal by the front of his hoodie and brought their lips together, his words from earlier really resonating within her- maybe this could be what she had been looking for. Lips opened and tongues snaked out to explore further territories, soft moans filling the air as Sal pushed Nic against the now closed apartment door, his large frame pressing her smaller one into the wood.  
“God you feel so good.” Sal gasped as moved his lips down her neck, tasting the soft skin while his nose inhaled the sweet fragrance of her auburn locks. Nic gasped at the sensation and brought both hands up to Sal’s head, her fingers clutching at the short hairs but keeping his face pressed against her. His hands moved from their place on her hips to the front of her jacket and began to slide it from her body, letting the material fall to the floor before his fingers felt for the hem of her top, hands sliding under the material and pressing against the warm skin above her waistband. Sal pulled back from her neck and took a moment to admire the beauty of the woman currently in his arms: her face was flushed, her lips looked plump and glistening from their earlier kisses and her pale blue eyes were filled with passion.   
“Bed?” Nic gasped, not wanting to waste any more time in not having her way with Sal- she figured that if things did eventually go tits up then she could at least get a decent shag out of it beforehand. Sal’s sludgy green orbs widened at her suggestion however he found himself nodding dumbly before being lead through the apartment by his hand, making their way to where he assumed her bedroom was.   
Standing in the doorway to Nic’s bedroom Sal suddenly found that he didn't feel as confident as he should be with a beautiful woman asking him for sex- this didn't feel like the right way to continue their budding relationship. Nic noticed the unsure look on Sal’s face and found herself feeling relieved that he also felt unsure, she knew that this wasn't such a big deal for most people but she put value into sex- which was probably the reason why she had made it to the age of twenty-two and was still a virgin. She had never found a man whom she liked enough to give herself to however her girlfriends were trying to get her to change her attitude about sex which was why she had made a bold move with Sal but she was now regretting it, knowing that she would have to go through with what she had offered.  
“Nic can we…erm…can we…it's not that I don't want to but…oh fuck…I’m not ready for this step.” Sal stuttered and stammered his way through the admission but felt his heart sing when Nic looked relieved.  
“Thank god.” Nic murmured under her breath but Sal caught it and pulled her towards his, his arms resting on her hips as they leant in the doorway.   
“This isn't right for us yet baby girl.” Sal murmured before leaning down to press a soft and sweet kiss on her lips.  
“I’m sorry for suggesting it.” Nic apologised but Sal shook his head and ran his hand up the line of her spine, his fingers coming to hold the back of her neck.   
“No don't be sorry. I think we were both going to jump into it for the wrong reasons. Can we sit and talk?” Sal asked, not feeling too comfortable still standing in the doorway of her bedroom and smiling at Nic when she nodded before taking his hand and walking back through to the living room, the pair of them settling on the sofa facing each other, their knees touching.   
“Nic I need to be honest with you.” Sal started, feeling that he needed to be completely honest with Nic in order for them to work. She frowned at his words and her brain immediately assumed the worst but her heart told her to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
“Go on then.” She encouraged, a soft smile gracing her lips as she waited for him to begin speaking again.  
“Look from the day I saw you in the park I fancied you but I didn't think you'd even look twice at me, I'm not exactly a dreamboat. When you actually gave me your number I couldn't believe my luck but then I fucked it up with the show. Then when we went out for drinks and I had such an amazing night and then we went out for dinner to celebrate your new job and we kissed and it was so fantastic and then I managed to fuck it up again and it was the worst feeling in the world.” Sal explained, his words coming out fast and his breathing unsteady as his chest heaved a little under the emotional strain, his palms were feeling clammy and he was starting to sweat with nerves, the hoodie doing nothing to keep him cool in the warm apartment.  
“I've had such an amazing time with you too Sal, despite the snags that we've encountered in our brief time of knowing each other.” Nic chuckled but stopped when Sal’s clammy hands clasped her own, his face looking decidedly nervous and serious at the same time.   
“Nic…will you…erm…will you be my girlfriend?” He asked, his fingers tightening unconsciously around Nic's and only releasing when he felt her hands trying to wriggle free.   
“You're girlfriend?” Nic asked, alarm bells ringing in her head but her heart singing with joy that this wonderful man before her was actually choosing her, he was putting himself on the line, in the vulnerable position of declaring his feelings first, which made Nic feel quite superior for that little moment.   
“Yeah…my girlfriend. I really like you Nic.” Sal blushed and when she didn't reply he was starting to feel a little shaky, wondering if he was moving too fast and had made a big mistake.   
“I’d like to be your girlfriend.” Nic murmured shyly, her cheeks pinking up as she admitted what her heart was screaming at her, much to the disappointed tutting of her brain.  
“You do?” Sal asked, his mouth open in however he closed it quickly when Nic held up a finger.  
“Before we do this though I guess I need to be honest with you too.” Sal paled a little however he nodded and gestured for her to continue, not sure he was capable of proper speech after such an emotional few moments.  
“I know that there’s a few years between us and that earlier when things got a little hot and heavy I panicked and suggested bed but the truth of the matter is…well…I'm…I'm a…oh god.” Nic tried to explain however found that the words she needed to say wouldn't come out and the more she thought about it the more embarrassed she felt.   
“Just say what you need to say, baby girl, and we can talk about whatever it is afterwards.” Sal soothed, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek and run his thumb along her cheekbone, Nic turning her face into the contact and smiling before pressing a soft kiss to his palm. Nic took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, steeling herself and getting the words clear in her head before she slowly released the breath and then opening her eyes, pale blue orbs locking with sludgy green ones, begging them not to judge her.  
“I'm a virgin.”  
“A virgin?” Sal breathed, not quite sure he had heard her correctly but also wondering how she had managed to reach twenty-two and not let anyone take her innocence. When Nic nodded, her cheeks bright red, Sal shuffled closer and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
“Don't be embarrassed by that sweetheart, you should never be pushed into something like that. I’m glad that we put a stop to our earlier activities now, I would have felt so bad if we’d jumped into bed and you didn't feel totally comfortable with the decision. I was young when I lost mine and to be honest I wish I had waited longer In all honesty.” Nic smiled at Sal, pleased with the fact that he seemed to support her decision and understood that earlier she had panicked and suggested something way out of her comfort zone.  
“So where does this leave us?” Nic asked, unsure with where there relationship was going after her revelation.  
“Well I think it leaves us spending the evening snuggling on the sofa with a pizza and a film… And then if I'm a lucky guy maybe some kisses from my beautiful girlfriend?” Sal grinned cheekily, his tongue between his front teeth as he cocked his head to the side, his eyes watching Nic closely.   
“So you still want me to be your girlfriend?” Nic asked, a grin taking over her face when Sal nodded enthusiastically before leaning across and pressing his lips to hers, enjoying the tingles that ran through his body as he tasted her lips.

With their pizza eaten, Sal was laid across Nic’s sofa, one arm behind his head and the other draped around Nic as she laid against Sal’s side, her head pillowed on his chest and her arm around his waist, her fingers teasing the skin above his waistband where his t shirt had ridden up. Nic was a little thrown by how comfortable she felt in Sal’s presence, especially with the fact that they were laid snuggled on the sofa and she didn't feel uneasy or nervous, it just felt natural to be with him and to feel at ease in his presence, she didn't feel the need to try and second guess his actions like she had done with previous guys that she had dated.   
“I think I could be ready soon.” She murmured but didn't dare look at Sal’s face as she felt him stiffen.  
“Ready?” He asked, a slightly confused tone in his voice.  
“For sex.” She stated quite plainly and Sal nearly choked on his own saliva as the word came tumbling out of her mouth.  
“Right…okay. No rush though baby girl, only when you're comfortable.” He soothed and began to stroke his fingers lightly over her hip through the material of her t shirt, enjoying the feel of her in his arms and her weight against his chest as they snuggled together- it felt so right to him even though they hadn't been dating for very long at all, she just seemed to fit against him.


	6. Innocence lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has a mini meltdown and then the couple cement their relationship.

Standing in the middle of her apartment, Nic ran a hand through her auburn locks and blew out a loud breath as she stared at the piles and piles of papers around her. Her new project was driving her insane and she couldn't settle on one particular style to present to her boss and she only had two more days left. Her floor and coffee table was littered with pens and pencils and markers- whilst mugs and food packets littered the rest of the floor space. Nic had been working on this for nearly three full days which meant that she hadn't left the apartment or seen Sal, mostly though because Sal was busy with the bar and the upcoming series of his new tv show. Nic smiled as she thought of her boyfriend and couldn't believe how well things were going between them- even though they had only been seeing each other properly for close to seven weeks everything seemed very comfortable between them.  
A loud knock interrupted Nic from her thoughts and she climbed her way out from the ever increasing circle of her mess and padded to the door, her bare feet slapping on the wooden floor. Pulling it open she was overjoyed to see Sal standing on the other side of it, looking very casual in a pair of knee length combat shorts and a black t shirt.   
“Hey baby girl.” He grinned before stepping forward into the apartment and taking Nic into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to her lips in greeting.  
“It’s good to see you.” Nic murmured, her arms wrapped around his neck as she stared into his green orbs, delighted to be in his presence.   
“I missed you honey, the bar has been mental and we’re looking at starting to film possibly next week.” Sal informed her before releasing his tight grip on Nic and then truly looking around her living room, his eyes widening to impossible levels as he noticed the mess.  
“What the fuck happened here? Have you been burgled?” Sal asked, his pitch rising in disbelief and he started to panic a little, his OCD and his germaphobia beginning to kick in, however these were things that he had tried to keep from Nic until now.  
“No I haven't been burgled.” Nic stated and Sal snorted in total disbelief.  
“How would you know?” Nic looked around and although she did admit that it was messy, she didn't think that it warranted the emotions that she could see coursing through Sal.  
“It’s just a bit messy. I've got a presentation for a company logo in two days and I can't focus on one design.”   
“I’m not surprised. This place is filthy.” Sal stated but stated frozen in position on one of the only clear pieces of floor by the apartment door. Nic paused and stared at Sal and noticed that he was looking a little paler than usual but that he was also starting to sweat considerably.   
“Sal what's up?”  
“I’m sorry, I can't be here right now. I need to get out.” Sal panicked and made for the apartment door, closing it behind him and then standing out in the hallway, his hands resting behind his head as he tried to breath deeply and not settle into a full blown panic attack.   
Nic re-opened the apartment door and peered out, noticing Sal looking very panicked.  
“Babe?” Nic questioned, her eyes wide as she watched Sal breath deeply- his eyes looking a little wild and watery.  
“I’m sorry. I didn't ever want you to see me like this. I'm a fucking mess.” Sal berated himself but Nic held out her hand and beckoned him to her but he shook his head, knowing that if he was faced with that mess again then he would end up having a full blown attack.  
“Sal why don't you go grab us some lunch and everything will be clean when you get back? Think you could do that?” Nic asked, trying to think of something to occupy Sal whilst she sorted through her mess. He nodded and then headed down the hallway, his step quick, and Nic watched with slight confusion however she knew that they would more than likely talk about it when he got back.  
Knocking on the apartment door, Sal shifted the brown bag containing their lunch onto one arm and wiped his other hand across his face, making sure that he looked calm and collected. Nic answered the door and smiled at her boyfriend, noticing immediately that he appeared a lot calmer.   
“Hey baby, you can come in it’s all clean, I promise.” Nic smiled and watched as Sal entered the apartment; he looked around cautiously but sighing in relief when all he could see was clean surfaces and clear floors, all of the images she had been working on where stacked in a neat pile on the coffee table and her pens and markers where now back in the pen pot currently sitting on the bookshelf by the sofa.   
“I got subs.” Sal stated as way of greeting before heading to the kitchen and Nic closed the door behind him, following him into the kitchen for lunch.   
Sitting on the sofa together after lunch, Nic picked up her sheets from the coffee table and turned to Sal.  
“I need your help Sal, it’s been doing my head in for the last three days so I need an outside opinion.” Nic asked and Sal smiled before holding up a finger.  
“Before I help, I need a favour from you too.”  
“Sure babe what do you need?” Nic asked, willing to help Sal with anything.  
“I’m trying to rebrand the bar a little and I need all of my signs redesigning and a new logo creating- think you could help at the weekend?” Nic thought for a moment, trying to quickly go through her schedule to ensure that she was free before she grinned at Sal.  
“I’d love to honey. I've got my presentation for this on Thursday so I can spend Friday going through some designs and then we can work through them all at the weekend.” Sal grinned and pulled her across the sofa, pressing his lips to hers in thanks however what was supposed to be a chaste thank you kiss soon turned much more passionate however neither party knew who deepened it. Lips smacked together, tongues glided across each other and soft moans filled the living room- Sal found himself laid on his back on the sofa it's Nic sprawled across his chest and Sal moved both hands to cup her ass cheeks and pull her across his hips so that her knees moved either side, straddling him. One of Nic’s hands was planted into the arm of the sofa just above Sal’s shoulder and the other was currently resting on Sal’s chest, where she could feel the rapid thump of his heart.   
Sal’s hand moved up from the cheek of her ass and slid under the hem of her t shirt, touching smooth warm flesh, his fingers gliding up the centre of her back- simultaneously stroking her skin and pressing her closer to his body. His other hand moved from her derrière to the curve of her hip and couldn't help himself from grinding her centre against his rock hard erection, the pair of them gasping as the sensation. The pair pulled apart, both chests heaving as they gasped for oxygen however their eyes locked, pale blue and sludgy green both with passion in their eyes however Sal’s widened when Nic smiled.  
“I want to make love with you.” Nic murmured but stiffened atop of Sal when she saw the surprise on his face.  
“You're ready?” Sal asked, disbelief evident in his voice however it quickly morphed into a laugh when Nic nodded.  
“Oh baby girl. Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I want to give myself to you Sal.” Nic admitted shyly, a blush staining her cheek but Sal moved his hands and cupped her cheeks, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones before he pulled her down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.  
“Then I would be honoured sweetheart.” Nic blushed again and then lifted herself from Sal’s hips and stood next to the sofa, a small ball of nerves forming in her stomach at what she was about to undertake- this was something that whilst she wasn't innocent to the act she had never managed to go all the way with anyone. Sal stood up and took Nic’s hand in his own, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before smiling.  
“Lead the way baby, we do this at your pace.” Sal reassured her and Nic lead the way to her bedroom, thanking the heavens that she had tidied around in here that morning, otherwise Sal would have freaked at the clothes on the floor and the unmade bed.  
Standing at the foot of the bed Sal and Nic faced each other and both looked more than a little nervous.  
“Come here.” Sal murmured and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to hers knowing that he needed to relax Nic and arouse her like he had many evenings before but then he needed to make this good for her because this was something that she would remember for the rest of her life.   
The kissing escalated to the point that hands were now running under clothing, fingertips were stroking along the edges of underwear and moans were filling the room. Nic pulled back and smiled at Sal before tugging lightly at the hem of his t shirt.  
“Take it off.” She murmured and Sal hesitated for a moment and Nic could see the anxiousness in his eyes.  
“I’m not exactly buff.” Sal muttered self deprecatingly but Nic shook her head and lifted the hem of the t shirt before allowing Sal to continue and pulling the material over his head, revealing his tanned sparsely haired chest.   
“So good.” Nic murmured before pressing her lips to the warm flesh, kissing her way from his clavicle to his sternum before he pulled her back lightly and fingered the hem of her t shirt, but not giving Nic time to over think it, he pulled it up and over her head before letting it join his on the floor and finding himself mesmerised by her heaving breast in a pale cream bra.   
“You are so fucking beautiful.” Sal murmured, his hands wrapping around her small waist and guiding her back against the foot of the bed before urging her to lay down, wanting to spend time tasting her skin.   
By the time Nic and Sal were down to their underwear both were more than ready physically however Nic couldn't shift that ball of nerves that was flitting around her stomach. Sal slowly slid his hand down her body and divested Nic of her pale green knickers, taking passionate possession of her lips to distract her from the fact that she was now naked in bed with him. Deciding that to keep her distracted was the best course of action to stop her nerves, he ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh and was delighted to feel how hot her centre was, his fingers sliding across her bare skin before dipping between her slick folds, her heat and wetness making him moan.  
“You're so wet.” Sal groaned, his lips moving down her neck however he moved his head back to watch her face as he brushed his thumb over her hard nub and saw he pleasure run across her face.  
“Oh that's good.” Nic moaned and Sal grinned before repeating the action, this time not stopping to watch her face after one stroke, repeatedly stroking the nub and enjoying the way her body trembled and her thighs widened, her hand coming up to grasp his shoulder.   
“That's it baby…oh god.” Sal moaned as he watched Nic tremble and gasp under his touch- Very slowly Sal slid a finger into Nic, settling at the first knuckle and watching her face, not wanting to cause her any genuine pain and he was pleased to see that she seemed to be enjoying the extra stimulation. Sal slid his finger in further and was pleased to feel that he encountered no resistance- thanking God that he didn't have to literally break her in- and smiled as her eyes opened at the feeling of being entered.   
“How does that feel baby?” Sal asked, feeling a little anxious that he was making her feel uncomfortable.  
“Feels good but I want to feel you. Please Sal.” She pleaded, wanting to feel Sal inside her and to continue the pleasure that she was feeling. Sal smiled and shuffled out of his dark blue boxer shorts before laying himself between her thighs and the pair of them groaning as their bare heated flesh pressed together.   
“Oh this feels amazing.” Sal murmured however he noticed that Nic’s eyes were wide and she looked anxious.  
“You okay baby?” Sal asked, not liking the look on her face but felt a little relieved when she nodded.  
“You feel so big.” She murmured and Sal chuckled before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.   
“It will be good baby I promise.” Sal reassured her and began to rub the head of his erection through her inner lips, enjoying the way she moaned every time he bumped her clit.  
“Sal.” Nic gasped, her arms winding around his neck and her fingers running through his hair.  
“Baby I need to get a condom.” Sal murmured before leaning over and opening up the bedside drawer, reaching inside for the packet he had placed their the other week at Nic’s insistence- she had stated that they should be prepared for when the time came.   
Sliding the condom on Sal moved himself back into position and lodged the head of his cock against her slick entrance, his arms either side of Nic’s head as he stared into her eyes and then as she nodded her consent he very slowly began to push himself inside, knowing that he would have to go really slowly because he was bigger than average and she was untouched. Nic’s eyes widened and her hands moved to grasp Sal’s forearms by her head as she tried to deal with the feeling of Sal entering her body and stretching muscles that have never been stretched before.   
“You okay honey?” Sal asked once he was half way inside, knowing that she must be feeling quite uncomfortable. Nic nodded however Sal could see how bright and shiny her eyes were and he figured that they were unshed tears so leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling against her mouth when she deepened it, her tongue entering his mouth and making him moan.   
“You're so tight baby.” Sal moaned and his hips stuttered in pleasure and the pair moaned however for very different reasons- Nic stared wide eyed at her boyfriend as his hips thrust into her and filled her entirely and she couldn't stop a tear that escaped from the corner of her at the burning feeling of Sal filling her entirely.  
“Sal it hurts.” She whispered and Sal froze, his body tensing at the tears he could see pooling in her eyes and the look of pain that flashed across her face.   
“Do you want me to stop baby?” Sal asked, watching Nic like a hawk and was surprised to watched her shake her head.  
“No…just give me a moment.” She replied, her hands running the length of Sal's broad back and trying to focus on the feelings of pleasure as the pain receded. Sal leant down and kissed her leisurely, the pair of them enjoying the feeling of being this close, bare skin contact, and basking in the feel of just being together.  
“It doesn't hurt so much now.” She admitted so Sal shifted his hips and was pleased to hear a little moan come from Nic.  
“Tell me if it feels uncomfortable baby.” Sal reiterated before sliding himself from Nic’s body slowly until the tip was back at her entrance before sliding smoothly back in and delighting in the fact that Nic groaned and clutched at his back; this was all the encouragement Sal needed to start a rhythm that had them both gasping and shuddering with pleasure.   
Minutes later and Sal knew that he wouldn't last much longer so knew that he needed to make Nic climax- Moving one of his hands to where they were joined he pressed his thumb against her hard nub and rubbed lightly and grinned when he saw Nic’s eyes fly open and her mouth go slack.  
“Oh wow!” She breathed and Sal could feel her inner muscles clenching, driving him to the brink of pleasure and he knew that he didn't have long.  
“Baby I'm so close.” He grunted and Nic nodded however nothing else was said as Nic suddenly stiffened, her body trembling as white heat spread through her body as her orgasm washed over her. Sal lasted only a few more seconds and was finally tipped over the edge by the feeling of Nic’s inner muscles quivering around him and his hips stuttered and his body spasmed as he emptied himself into the condom before slumping over Nic, his face pressed into the pillow beside her head.  
“Oh god!” Sal gasped once he had gotten his breath back and then moved his head to press a kiss to the side of Nic’s head.  
“That was amazing. Are you okay?” Nic nodded and turned her head, pressing a kiss to Sal’s lips and then smiling at him.  
“I'm fantastic but I think I'm going to be quite sore later on. Thank you Sal.”  
Disposing of the condom, Sal climbed back into bed and pulled Nic to lay against his chest, brushing her hair from her forehead and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.   
“Sal I’m really glad I waited…you made my first time perfect.” Nic murmured as she snuggled closer to his chest, enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in his arms. Sal settled further into the bed and held Nic a little tighter, enjoying the feel of being together and finally taking that last step together- nothing could touch their relationship now.


	7. Redesigning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic spend the day at the bar and Nic has an encounter with an unsavoury regular from Sal's bar.

Waking up, Nic rolled over and smiled sleepily when she encountered Sal’s bare flesh. Scooting closer to her boyfriend she ran her hands down his bare back before sliding her hand across his waist and pressing her naked body against his equally naked form.  
“Mmm hey baby.” Sal moaned sleepily before moving a hand to clasp Nic’s hand that was around his waist, burrowing his face into the pillow and trying to cling onto the last vestiges of sleep. Nic smiled and pressed her lips to Sal’s back before closing her eyes once again, enjoying the closeness as they snuggled in Sal’s bed, the pair of them not quite ready to face the day.  
Waking up for the second time Nic grinned when she realised that Sal was spooning her, his body plastered against her back and a muscled calf resting between her calves.  
“You awake?” Sal murmured, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder and chuckling softly when she squirmed as his stubble tickled her skin.   
“Mmm yeah… You still want me to come and help rebrand your bar?” Nic asked as she rolled over onto her back and smiled at her boyfriend who looked deliciously rumpled when he first woke up.   
“If you would baby? I have to go and open up for the deliveries if you want to come with me? We can discuss some of the features that need work.” Sal asked and then grinned when Nic nodded, leaning into the warmth of her palm as she cupped his cheek, his stubble tickling her hand.   
“I know I need to shave.” Sal murmured but his eyes narrowed as he watched Nic shake her head and smile wryly.  
“Can you leave it for a few days, I'm quite liking the look of you with stubble.” She admitted before she pressed a soft kiss to Sal’s lips, enjoying the roughness of the stubble around his lips as it lightly scratched her face, adding to the sensation.   
“I’ll leave it for you baby if you like it. Just tell me if it starts getting too rough.” Sal murmured before he retook possession of her lips and then proceeded to show her just how good his stubble felt on various parts of her body.

Arriving at Sal’s bar, Nic sat herself on the table closest to the bar, wanting to keep herself out of the way once the bar opened but also so that Sal would be close by should she need his input. On the way to the bar, Sal had given her a basic brief of what he was looking for with regards to the bar and how he wanted to try and rebrand it so Nic has a basic idea and had enough to start sketching out styles and ideas for a logo. Spreading out her pens and sketch pad on the table she picked up a pen and then tapped it against her bottom lip as she watched Sal flit around the bar front, ensuring everything looked fine before the doors opened at lunch time.  
“You okay baby girl?” Sal asked from across the room as he noticed her eyes following him and he felt his heart thud when she directed her smile towards him, her eyes bright in the early afternoon sun.  
“I’m perfect, just watching my very handsome boyfriend.” Sal blushed a little but also puffed out at the fact that she genuinely seemed to be into him as much as he was into her. Sal made his way back across the bar and stood behind Nic, placing his large hands on her shoulders, his fingers enjoying the feel of her warm skin through the thin material of her dark blue t shirt, he was also enjoying the view he was getting as he looked down her t shirt and feasted his eyes on her pale breasts encased in cream lace.   
“Are you looking down my top?” Nic asked, already knowing the answer but couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when Sal freely admitted it. He spread his fingers along her shoulders and edged them under her t shirt, stroking the soft skin of her chest and making Nic shiver at the sensations, laying her head back against Sal’s torso and smiling as she looked up at him. He grinned and bent down, pressing his lips to hers however it didn't last long before the pair began to chuckle at the unusual angle.  
“Right mister…go sort your cellar out so I can work on these designs. I have a very demanding client who wants these finished by this evening.” Nic laughed and Sal squeezed her shoulders lightly before bending to place his lips at her ear.  
“I’ve heard he will be lenient if you spend the weekend at his place.” Nic smiled and nodded shyly, moaning softly when Sal’s lips took possession of hers, the unusual angle allowing their lips and tongues to feel different sensations.   
An hour later and Nic was scribbling away furiously over a page full of designs and notes, a half empty glass of iced tea sat to the left of her sketch pad. Sal couldn't help but watch her with affection shining from his eyes as she worked diligently on her designs, and he felt his heart swell as he knew that she was working away for him, to help him make his business look better.   
“Babe you hungry?” Nic asked when she eventually looked up from her sketch pad, half an hour later, to see that the bar was half full.   
“Starving.” He replied and as if on cue her stomach rumbled so she stood up and took a sip of her iced tea before slipping her jacket on, not bothering to fasten it as the weather was starting to get quite warm, which was why she was now rocking her knee length denim shorts and converse. Sal was busy behind the bar serving customers so Nic headed out of the bar, intent on feeding both her and Sal from the delicious little deli at the end of the block.   
Re-entering the bar, Nic noticed that it was a little quieter body wise however the noise seemed to have doubled; looking over at the bar she noticed that Sal was not alone behind the bar, a short thin young man and a tall blonde haired girl were now also behind the bar serving, with Sal stood at the end of the bar, leaning on the inside of the bar hatch. Reshuffling the subs and salads in her hands she moved beyond the entryway of the bar but paused when she heard a gruff voice.  
“What a fucking piece of ass that is!” A chorus of laughter was heard but Nic carried on however found her movements stopped by a short fat man wearing a football shirt and jeans.  
“Oh sorry, excuse me.” Nic said, not wanting any confrontation with anyone, her only goal was to make it to the back of the room and her table.   
“Well not seen you in here before sweet cheeks.” The man leered and Nic felt extremely uncomfortable and attempted to side step him, however he anticipated her move and moved with her.  
“I’m here with my boyfriend.” Nic murmured, not daring to look into the man’s eyes, keeping her gaze focused on a stain right in the centre of his chest.  
“Why don't you come and sit with us sweetheart.” Another voice stated and Nic froze when the man’s large sweaty hand clamped onto the top of her arm, squeezing the flesh.  
“I’m having lunch with my boyfriend now please let me go.” Nic asked once more however could feel her ire rising when he laughed, a hot wave of sour breath invading her personal space and making her wrinkle her nose.  
“Why don't you have lunch with us? I’ve got a lovely sausage here you could wrap your lips round.” The man laughed and his friends cheered however Nic was growing quite angry with the man, and his friends. She was outraged at the fact that he felt like he had the right to approach her and then proposition her, regardless of her protestations.   
“I’m going to head back to my table now and you're going to sit down because you're not going to like what I’m going to do if you don't.” Nic stated, her voice calm and her face plastered with a fake smile. Nic knew that the man wouldn't take her threat seriously so she shifted her food to her left arm and then upon the man’s blustering she ran her hand down his chest until she reached his groin and smiled sweetly when he grinned and leered at her, however she was extremely pleased to see his expression change when she cupped his genitals and squeezed, not hard enough to have him falling to the floor in pain but hard enough to make him whimper.  
“Now listen here…I’m heading to my table and my boyfriend and you're going to sit back down with your idiotic cronies and continue your afternoon in a civilised manner. Okay?” The man nodded and Nic smiled ever so sweetly before releasing the man’s genitals and then heading past him, making her way back to her table, depositing her foot on the table top before sitting down and letting out a long breath, her heart racing at the confrontation.  
Nic took a sip of her now watery iced tea and tried to calm her shaking hands as she looked around the bar, a little nervous of any of those men coming over and exacting a little revenge.   
Sal had watched the exchange from the end of the bar and had been all set to intervene but then he saw the way she had handled him and he couldn't have been prouder however he knew he needed to head over and not only make his presence known to the guys, who were in fact regulars, but to also warn them that Nic was off limits. Heading over he stood on the outer edge of their group and place his hand lightly on the short fat guys shoulder, a local loudmouth by the name of Barry.  
“Now then guys, how's the afternoon going?” Sal asked, wondering what they were willing to admit to, especially as he was bested by a twenty-two year old woman who was no taller than five feet four inches.  
“Hey Sally.” Barry greeted however it was Barry’s friend, Ron, that chose to spill the beans about Barry’s little adventure.  
“You should have seen him a minute ago Sally, whimpering like some little bitch as some pretty young thing literally had him by the balls.” Ron chuckled and Sal watched as Barry coloured whilst the other men around the table chuckled.  
“Yeah I saw that- thought I was going to have to come over and intervene. What were you playing at Barry? You don't go accosting young women like that…especially not in my bar.” Sal stated, his hand tightening on Barry’s shoulder to reinforce his warning however Sal bristled at Barry’s next comment.   
“The little slut was in here on her own, all shorts and fitted t shirt flaunting her body. Claimed she had some boyfriend in here she was having lunch with.” Barry laughed but then yelped when Sal’s hand gripped his shoulder painfully.  
“She is having lunch with her boyfriend. And just because a girl wears shorts and a t shirt does not mean that she wants some guy grabbing at her and propositioning her.”  
“Well where’s her boyfriend then? She’s just sitting on her own.” Barry snorted, his head turned to look at Nic as she sat at her table, once more scribbling on her pad.  
“Her boyfriend is currently gripping your shoulder.” Sal murmured into Barry’s ear and the took great pride in feeling him stiffen as he straightened, noticing how pale the fat man had suddenly got.  
“Woah Sal I’m sorry buddy.” Barry stated but Sal shook his head.   
“Never again!” Sal growled and gave a final hard squeeze before walking away from the table, wanting to spend some time with Nic now that the bar was covered, and especially as she had food. 

With food eaten and the bar now exceptionally quiet, Sal and Nic moved to Sal’s office. Sitting on the sofa in the office, Nic spread the pages of her sketch pad out on the small table in front of them.  
“Right so, anything catching your eye? Any colours or styles?” Nic asked, sitting sideways on the sofa, watching Sal as he perused her sketches.  
“Well I really like these colours.” Sal state, pointing to a mint green and green design with flecks of chocolate brown. Nic smiled, pleased that he liked the same colours that she did.   
“You swaying towards any particular style?” Nic asked and sighed when Sal shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders.   
“Talk me through it babe.” Sal asked so Nic shuffled closer and then started pointing out various designs, explaining their pros and cons and how they would enhance his bar.  
“Nic?” Sal breathed and Nic stopped talking, her eyes moving from her page of designs to her boyfriend, noticing that he was breathing deeper.  
“What’s up?”   
“You look so fucking sexy when you're in business mode.” Sal moaned softly and took the sketch page from her hand, laying it on the table, before cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers; his tongue immediately delving into her mouth and sweeping the warm cavern. Nic’s hands wrapped themselves around his neck, carding through his short dark hair and scratching his scalp lightly.  
“Oh God.” Sal moaned before pushing himself forward, unbalancing Nic so she leant backwards until she was laying on the sofa with Sal hovering above her, his large frame setting itself between her thighs as he continued to possess her lips.  
KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!!  
“Motherfucker!” Sal groaned before disengaging from Nic and heading to the office door, trying to adjust his jeans so that they hid his growing erection.  
“What is it?” Sal asked, trying not to voice the growl that was climbing up his throat at being interrupted.  
“Sorry boss but there’s a bit of a commotion out here and they're demanding to see the manager. Something about the wrong money.” Sal groaned and looked at Nic, rolling his eyes and making her chuckle, before she smiled and then shooed him out the door.


	8. Stressful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic has a stressful day and Sal makes it better and revelations are made.

Climbing up the steps to Sal’s house, Nic fished the keys, he had given her, out of her bag and then smiled at the key ring he had put on it- a metal love heart with a picture of the pair of them inside. Opening the door Nic hefted her satchel back onto her shoulder and entered his house, looking forward to a night on the sofa with Sal.   
Kicking off her converse she shuffled them against the wall and hefted her bag up onto the coat rack, not wanting to look at any of her logo design work until tomorrow, before hanging up her jacket.   
“That you baby girl?” Nic popped her head around the living room door and smiled at her lover before entering the room and crossing to where he was lounging, reading a number of sheets of paper.  
“You look good.” Nic murmured before leaning down and pressing her lips to Sal’s, her tongue brushing across his bottom lip and then immediately entering his mouth when he parted his lips. His hand came up to cup her cheek whilst the other hand came to settle on her hip before pulling her closer and then groaning into her mouth when he felt her straddle his hips.  
“How was your day?” Sal asked when they parted for breath, the pair of them breathing heavily.  
“Long and stressful. Only thing that has kept me going was the thought of coming home to you.” Nic murmured and Sal grinned before pulling her down to join their lips once more but this time with the added bonus of her weight on his lap.  
“Well I’m glad you're home now.” Sal smiled and moved his hands from her hips to her waist, sliding his cool hands under her t shirt and enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under his hands.  
“Do you mind if I have a shower before we go any further?” Nic asked, wanting so much to be with Sal but also wanting to melt away so some of the tension she could feel in her body, as well as the ink and pencil dust that currently stained both of her hands and lower arms.  
“Not at all baby girl, I’ll order a pizza for dinner.” Sal murmured before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and then watching as she moved from his lap and headed back out of the living room.  
Fifteen minutes later and Nic re-entered the living room to find Sal Still in the same position and smiled softly to herself. As she padded across the living room floor, her bare feet making a light sound on the wood and causing Sal to look up from his reading.   
“Feeling better?” He asked, a slither of possessiveness running through his body when he saw that she was wearing one of his t shirts and what appeared to be nothing else. He placed his papers on the sofa cushion next to him and held out his hand for Nic and then guiding her back onto his lap when she made to sit next to him.   
“So much. Now I want to greet my gorgeous boyfriend properly.” Nic grinned before leaning down and pressing her lips to his, once more sliding her tongue against the seam of his mouth and moaning softly when he allowed her entrance. She moved both hands to Sal’s head, her fingers carding through the dark strands and gripping lightly as she deepened the kiss.   
Nic could feel Sal grow hard underneath her and settled herself more firmly onto his lap, enjoying the soft moan he made and matching it with one of her own as the rough denim of his jeans rubbed against her bare flesh. His green orbs shone and he smirked at Nic before grasping the hem of her t shirt and drew it up and over her head, inhaling deeply as he was presented with her pale breasts and the smooth bare skin between her thighs.   
“Fucking gorgeous.” Sal breathed before bringing his hands up to cup her breasts, enjoying the way they were perfectly a handful and even more perfectly a mouthful. His mouth watered at the sight of her rosy nipples , pebbling slightly in the cool air of the room. Without missing a beat Sal leant forward and captured her left nipple between his lips, sucking the pink bud further into his mouth and enjoying the sound Nic made.   
“Oh!” She gasped and brought her hands up to cradle his head, her fingers running through the short hair at the back of his head. Sal brought his teeth into play and lightly grasped her nipple between them and giggled at the squeal she made.   
“Hey.” She admonished but Sal only grinned.  
“Nothing wrong with a bit of pleasure and pain.” Sal giggled before grasping her nipple once again between his lips however he began to flick his tongue over the hard bud but then moved his hands down to her hips to keep her steady as she began to grind herself on his erection, knowing that he wouldn't last very long if she kept that up. Nic threw her head back and couldn't stop the throaty groan that escaped her.  
“God I want you so much.” Nic moaned and Sal loved the fact that she was so much more comfortable initiating sex than she had been.   
“What do you want to do baby?” Sal asked, trying very hard to keep control of himself as she looked at him, her pale blue eyes flashing hotly.   
“I want you so much!” She stated and Sal’s eyes widened at the same time as a deep throb of arousal over took his body and he couldn't help but buck his hips into her soft flesh. Reaching between them, Nic lifted herself slightly from his lap and quickly found the button and zipper of his jeans, deftly opening both and smiling as she watched his cotton covered erection burst from the opening. Sal watched, unsure about how far Nic would go in initiating sex and was overjoyed when her hand went to his boxers, pulling them down to release his rock hard, purpling erection. Nic winked at Sal before trailing her hand down his chest and then under the hem of his t shirt.  
“Take it off…please.” Nic moaned but Sal faltered, still not too confident in revealing his overweight body to her, even after four months of being together and sleeping naked together most evenings.  
“But… But the lights are on.” Sal murmured, his eyes wide and slightly anxious.   
“I think you're gorgeous.” Nic murmured but then didn't say anything else, not wanting to force the issue with Sal, instead she decided to change her tactic and then placed her hand on his erection, drawing a heated groan from Sal.  
“Shuffle them down baby.” Nic murmured and smiled when Sal immediately shuffled his jeans and boxers down to his knees and his eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Nic grasp his erection and place it at her warm wet entrance.   
“Oh fuck!” Sal inhaled quickly when he felt Nic begin to slide down onto his erection, her hot, tight channel surrounding him. She paused halfway and then smiled at Sal, enjoying the way he was letting her take charge but also being supportive, knowing that she was a little nervous about taking the lead.  
“That's it baby, just take it easy.” Sal instructed, his hands coming to settle on her hips, his eyes glued to the where they were joined, enjoying the view as he watched himself sink into her, inching inside and becoming more and more surrounded by her heat.   
Once Sal was fully buried inside Nic, he held still and allowed her to get used to the feeling of being so full and the slight cramping that she had informed him that she felt.   
“Okay?” Sal asked and Nic nodded, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth as she began to move her hips, shivers of pleasure running through her body as Sal hit sensitive spots inside her. She planted her hands into the sofa either side of Sal’s head, her fingers digging into the soft material as she began to move her hips faster, rocking herself across his hard cock.   
“Oh you feel so good.” Nic gasped as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm flow through her, her nerve endings already beginning to tingle and a hot coil starting in her lower stomach. Sal could feel her inner muscles beginning to quiver and so moved a hand to where they were joined and sought out her hard nub, slick with her juices, and ran his thumb over it, delighting in the high pitched groan and the deep grind of her hips.   
“Do that again.” Nic breathed, squeezing her inner muscles and delighting in the strangled gasp that Sal gave however her breathing faltered as Sal continued to rub his thumb against her nub, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.  
“Sal…oh god…Sa…Sal!!” Nic panted as her body spasmed, her vision going a little blurry as her orgasm washed over her- her muscles quivering around Sal’s cock, his hips bucking into the sensation, chasing his own orgasm.   
With shivers still running through her body she refocused herself and moved her hands from Sal’s chest and moved them behind her, resting a hand on each of Sal’s thighs, laying herself totally open to Sal’s view and giving herself better scope to move her hips.  
“You're so fucking beautiful.” Sal moaned and gripped her hips harder, guiding her movements a little more as his balls grew tight, his orgasm fast approaching. With a sharp thrust of his hips, Sal felt himself explode inside Nic, his chest heaving as he struggled to breath, black spots flickering in his eyes as his entire body tingled, white hot sensation coursing through him.   
Nic grinned at Sal before moving forward and laying herself across his chest, her face buried in his neck, pressing a kiss to the stubbled skin there and delighting in the feel of the scratchy whiskers on her tongue and lips.   
“I think I love you.” Sal murmured as his fingers danced the length of her spine, her skin damp beneath his touch. Nic frowned from her position against his neck and pushed herself up to look at Sal, her pale blue eyes meeting his sludgy green orbs, which now looked exceptionally anxious.   
“You think?” Nic asked, needing to know whether this was just a spur of the moment post orgasm comment or whether he had genuine feelings for her.  
“No…not think…I love you. I know it’s only been a few months but I don't want to deny my feelings.” Sal stuttered but then smiled when he realised that Nic wasn't angry and was actually smiling at him.  
“Wow! I’m glad you said it first. I didn't want to say it in case you thought I was being too full on and getting too attached.” Sal frowned at her words and cupped her face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
“Get very attached because I'm not going anywhere baby. I love you.” Nic’s face transformed into a huge, teeth revealing grin before kissing Sal soundly on his lips before they both chuckled.  
“I love you too.”


	9. Self confidence- or lack thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic and the guys go to a concert. Sal and Nic have a heart to heart.

The day was going so slowly, Nic thought, as she stared out of the window in her office, watching the grey storm clouds as they rushed past the window- the weather was having a serious off day today, there was storm clouds in September however it was still quite warm. Tapping her pencil against the side of her desk she sighed loudly in the quiet room and stared at the sketches she currently had on her page.  
“Come on Nic, shape up!” She stated to herself and then groaned. Reaching down by her chair she rummaged through her back and picked out her phone, decided to text Sal, hopefully a break for her brain would help get her back on track. 

Nic: Hey baby, what you up to? Xx 

Nic was surprised when almost immediately her phone buzzed and it was a message from Sal.

Sal: Filming down at the park. How's your day? Xx

Nic grinned and decided that she would head down to the park for a walk, hopefully spend a little time with Sal and then head back to the office hopefully a little more inspired.

Nic: Day is so slow. I've hit a wall. You got time for lunch? Xx

Sal: Yes. I’d love to see you. Can you bring food for the guys too? Xx

Nic: Sure. Send me their order. I’ll be going to the deli by the park. Xx 

Forty minutes later and Nic found herself on her way to the park, her satchel over her shoulder and a brown bag full of subs, salads and crisps. It didn't take her long to find her boyfriend and his friends, she just followed the laughter and commotion. She spotted Sal stood with a mic in his hand, a monitor in front of him with Joe and Brian stood either side of him and Nic couldn't help but smile at the sight of her lover, looking delicious in a pair navy blue chinos and a hooded cardigan. Pulling out her phone she decided to send him a flirty text,

Nic: God I would love to press you against that tree right now. Xx

She chuckled as she watched Sal pull his phone from his pocket and then stare at the screen before he started quickly typing back.

Sal: Come here and do it then. Xx 

Sal looked around him, not noticing anyone who he recognised until he turned behind him and spotted her leant up against a tree, a large brown bag held securely in her arms. Sal grinned and then waved, a little bubble of happiness bursting inside of him at the sight of her- she looked beautiful dressed in skinny jeans and converse and a thin pale green hoodie, her auburn hair up in a high pony-tail..   
Nic approached Sal and the other Jokers and waved at the Joe, James and Brian before turning to Sal and backing him up against the tree directly behind him before pressing her lips to his in greeting, chuckling softly when he moaned.  
“Told you I would.” Nic grinned before pulling back to see all three other Jokers watching them with grins on their faces.  
“Right guys- lunch time.” Nic handed Brian the bag and then leant against Sal, who was still resting against the tree, and watched the guys dig out their food before grabbing a spot on the large blanket that was spread out just by the crew set up.   
“You joining us baby or do you want to take a walk?” Sal asked, unsure whether Nic wanted to be alone or whether she wanted to deal with the guys.  
“We can sit honey.” Nic smiled at Sal and then waited for him to sit down before sitting next to him and grabbing her sub from the bag that was now in the centre of the blanket, everyone else sat around the edges in a sort of circle.  
“Hey Nic, there’s a band playing Friday night, do you fancy it?” James asked, his brown eyes bright as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend and took great pleasure in the happy look that Sal now wore most days.   
“What type of music is it?” Nic asked, taking a bite of her sub and watching the balding man.  
“Well it’s kind of like folk rock type music.” Nic’s eyes lit up, that was her perfect style of music so she turned to Sal and saw that he looked less than enthusiastic.  
“Oh do you not fancy it?” Nic asked but Sal shrugged, knowing that he would go because Nic wanted to go.  
“Guys do you fancy it?” Sal asked Joe and Brian and the pair of them shrugged.  
“Guess we could make a night of it.” Brian stated before finishing the last of his sub and both Nic and James grinned. 

“We don't have to stay if you really don't want to babe.” Nic reasoned, knowing that Sal wasn't very keen on attending tonight however here they were, Sal dressed in dark jeans and a dark purple shirt- his short dark hair gelled- whilst Nic was wearing a pair of black tights, a pair of short denim cutoffs, a white vest coupled with a red tartan flannel shirt open over the top and coupled with a pair of black hi top converse; her auburn hair was loose, falling just over her shoulders and ending in a natural curl.   
“No you want to stay so we’re staying- it’s all good baby girl.” Sal stated before grabbing her hand and pulling her close, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as they stood outside of the overly large pub, which seemed to be already teeming with young college kids, whilst they waited for Joe, James and Brian.  
Just a couple of minutes later James and Joe arrived together, both dressed similarly to Sal and the foursome stood chatting just outside the pub as they waited for Brian.   
“It’s not too warm now.” Nic chattered and Sal immediately stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and chest, pressing her back against him and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
“Any better?” Sal murmured into her ear and she nodded, bringing her hands up to hold onto his forearms as they wrapped around her chest before resting her chin on them also, enjoying the feeling of being completely enveloped in Sal.  
“Put her down dude!” Sal ad Nic turned to see Brian stood just to their left and everyone chuckled.  
“Not a chance dude! Not letting her get away.” Sal joked but Nic knew that deep down Sal didn't actually believe he was worthy of being with her.   
“I’m not planning on going anywhere.” Nic replied, aiming her comment directly at Sal before she wriggled from his embrace but then grabbed ahold of his hand, holding onto his arm with her other arm.  
“Right let’s go then.” James stated before leading the way into the bar, giving the doorman the five tickets he held in his slim hand.   
The bar was crowded so the four Jokers and Nic grabbed a space on a tall table in the corner of the bar, a way back from the band but close enough to still hear them perfectly. Sal and Brian went for the drinks whilst Nic, James and Joe grabbed a seat, watching the crowds of young people swarm towards the stage.  
Sitting at the table in the corner, Sal, Brian and Joe were quite happy to sit and drink and chat and watch Nic and James dance to the music that could be heard. Sal’s eyes were glued to Nic and especially her ass in those shorts as she danced to the music- he loved to see her let loose and enjoy herself, it made him feel so happy inside and he knew that he was truly in love with her.  
The gig was coming to an end and the bar was only half full now, most of the students only staying for the first half of the gig and then all heading off, more than likely to somewhere with cheaper drink and more popular music. Nic was stood beside Sal, her glass in hand as she sipped her drink through a straw, her body leant against Sal’s as he conversed with the guys however everyone turned around when a stranger approached the table.  
“Sal? Sal Vulcano?” Sal turned to the guy in front of him and looked for a moment before before his eyes widened.  
“Danny?” Danny nodded and extended his hand and Sal took it warily, not fond of shaking hands with dubious looking people, and this guy looked dubious.   
“How are you man? Haven't seen you since you left college.” Danny asked and Sal smiled before informing him about what he was currently working on.   
“And who is this?” Danny asked, his eyes roving over Nic’s form and Sal’s eyes narrowed as he watched his old college acquaintance basically ‘eyefuck’ his girlfriend.  
“This is Nic, my girlfriend.” Sal stated and smiled when Nic ran her hand along his thigh and leant into him before grinning at Danny.  
“Wow Sally boy. How did YOU end up with her?” Danny laughed and whilst Nic’s eyes narrowed at the comment, Sal’s grew dim and he seemed to visibly shrink.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nic asked, instantly not liking this guy, especially if he made Sal doubt himself.   
“Well look at you…and then look at him.” Danny pointed to Sal but before anyone else could say anything Brian returned from the toilet and immediately noticed the change in both Nic and Sal.  
“What’s going on?” Brian asked but Sal shook his head, his sludgy green orbs looking at his lap and picking invisible lint form his jeans.  
“Nothing Bri, this asshole was just going.” Nic stated and then looked pointedly at Danny, whom fortunately took the hint and quickly exited the table, however that didn't restore any of Sal’s already non existent confidence, so Nic ran her hand from his knee to his thigh and clasped his hand in hers, squeezing the warm flesh until his eyes met hers.  
“Can we go home?” Sal frowned but nodded once he saw Nic’s face, sliding himself from his stool and looking to his friends he noticed that they were all watching him with curious eyes.  
“Nic wants to go home. I’ll see you all on Monday.” Sal stated and the couple waved goodbye to their friends before leaving the pub and starting the walk home, Nic holding Sal’s hand but noticing that he wasn't really holding hers, and he hadn't actually said anything to her since Danny had arrived at their table.

Entering Sal’s house, Nic untied her converse and slipped them off along with her bag and flannel shirt before watching Sal do the same with his shoes.   
“Come with me.” Nic murmured, taking hold of Sal’s hand and leading him up to the bedroom, Sal’s eyes narrowed in confusion as he followed Nic into the bedroom.  
“What’s wrong?” Nic asked, sitting on the end of the bed and pulling Sal down to sit with her, never leaving go of his hand.  
“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired.” Sal stated but Nic knew it was a lie, she could see the anxiousness in his eyes and the defeat in his body language.  
“Is it because of what that guy said?” Sal only shrugged and Nic knew she had hit the nail on the head.  
“Sal what he said wasn't true.”  
“It was though.” Sal murmured, so low that Nic had to strain to hear him, even in the silence of the room.   
“Sal how was it?” Nic asked, wanting desperately to get to the bottom of Sal’s attitude and his severe lack of confidence and self worth.   
“Well look at me.” He spat, gesturing to his body, a look of disgust on his face and Nic knew what she needed to do, she needed to show the man she loved just exactly why she loved him.  
“Sal get naked.” Nic murmured, her eyes shining with love and passion, not allowing anything to dull it because she knew that her lover needed to know exactly how much she loved him and his body.  
“No.” Nic knew that he would refuse so she held out her hand and was pleased to see him stand up, his green eyes dark with emotion.   
“Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano I love you. I am in love with you and I am in lust with you.” Sal scoffed and looked to the ceiling but Nic wasn't having any of it and cupped his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to look at her.  
“Please Sal, let me show you how much I love you.” Nic begged but Sal only looked at her, his face totally impassive, however Nic took that as not a refusal so started her plan.   
Like lightening she stripped herself of her clothes until she was only wearing her white vest and panties, even shedding her bra before she turned to Sal and brought her hands up to the top buttons of his shirt before unbuttoning the dark purple material and baring Sal’s sparsely haired torso to her gaze.   
“Nic the lights are on.” Sal murmured but Nic only nodded, continuing her task until she slid the shirt from his shoulders and threw it into the nearby laundry basket.  
“The lights are staying on from now on. I don't want you to hide your body from me Sal, it’s part of you and I love all of you.” Nic stated before bringing her hands up and started at his collarbones before running her hands across every inch of flesh, front and back.   
“Nic stop.” Sal moaned but Nic knew that it wasn't a moan of pleasure but a moan of despair.  
“No Sal, I’m going to love every inch of you.” She reiterated and brought her lips to his chest, starting as high as she could reach and placing kisses in random places on his torso.   
“This is the place I am going to lay my head every night when I go to sleep.” Nic explained as she pressed a kiss to the space just above his heart.  
“And this is where I like to rest my head when we’re snuggling on the sofa.” Another kiss was placed to the space a over his stomach between his pectorals.  
“Here is where I wrap my arm around you on a night when we lay in bed.” A kiss directly above his navel, which made Sal recoil at the contact.  
“No…don't kiss my fat.” He gasped but Nic only looked at him from her position on her knees in front of him, her eyes wide and honest as they stared directly into Sal’s eyes.  
“I love you Sal…I love every part of you.” She admitted and Sal couldn't hide the tears that filled his eyes as he looked down at Nic, the love and affection lighting up her eyes was almost blinding him.   
“I love you.” Sal whispered, the lump in his throat too large to get anything more out of. She smiled and stood up however she wasn't finished with Sal just yet and moved around until she was stood behind him, her hands coming to settle on his hips.   
“This is where I press my face when you're asleep and I'm cold.” She pressed a kiss to the space between his shoulder blades and laid her head there for a moment, her cheek pressed to his soft skin.   
“I watch you…when you're not looking… And my heart races. I could spend hours listening to your voice, it makes me smile. That's why when I'm having a bad day at work I’ll call you- just the sound of your voice is enough to get me through.” Sal turned, his hands cupping Nic cheeks as he gazed down into her eyes, disbelief on his face.  
“Do you mean that?” He asked, his face looking hopeful.  
“With all my heart.” She murmured so Sal lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.  
“Do you believe me?” Nic asked, wondering if she had managed to get through to Sal even just a little and found herself internally leaping for joy when Sal nodded shyly.  
“I think I'm starting to.” He murmured.


	10. Crossed wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic have a couple of days worth of crossed wires and tempers flare- but our fave couple can't stay mad at each other for too long.

Switching off the shower, Nic stepped out of the cubicle and onto the mat before reaching for the towel she had on the rack. Wrapping another towel around her wet hair she exited the ensuite bathroom and jumped in shock when she saw Sal sitting on the end of the bed, already fully dressed for the day.   
“Hey baby, you okay?” Nic asked as she passed her boyfriend, running her hand over his lightly stubbled cheeks.  
“I've been thinking… I think we need to talk.” Sal stated, his green eyes meeting Nic’s, now anxious, pale blue ones.  
“Okay. What’s up?” Nic asked, securing the fluffy mint green towel more firmly around her and then staring at her lover.  
“Well I've been thinking…and you've been here for four days in a row now…” Nic frowned at Sal’s words and immediately a lead weight of worry fell to the bottom of her stomach.   
“Okay.” Nic murmured, believing that she understood the point Sal was making and suddenly felt very self conscious stood in his towel, in his bedroom- taking a look around the room she realised that a lot of her belongings were mingled with Sal’s.   
“I just think that it needs addressing.” Nic froze at Sal’s words however was completely flummoxed by the fact that his words were telling her one thing yet his body language didn't seem to match his words.  
“So you agree?” Sal asked and Nic could only nod, a lump forming in her throat at the fact that Sal seemed to be asking her very politely to not be around so much.   
“Great…right well seeing as that's settled, I’ll make breakfast.” Sal pressed a kiss to Nic’s stunned lips and then exited the bedroom, leaving Nic to stare dumbly after him, not quite sure she understood what was going on with Sal, or the current direction of their relationship.  
With her hair dried and now dressed in blue skinny jeans and a white t shirt, Nic grabbed her rucksack from the corner of the bedroom and began to collect her things from around Sal’s room: hairbrush, hair ties, jewellery, clothing, pens and pads. Deciding to leave her washing mingled with Sal’s- she could always get that another day- she zipped up her rucksack and then threw it over her shoulder before pocketing her phone and exiting the bedroom, intent on putting her rucksack in the hallway to be placed into her car once she had sorted things with Sal.  
“Baby I've made you coffee and toast.” Sal called from the kitchen and Nic narrowed her eyes, now extremely confused by Sal’s behaviour, however she wasn't expecting the shocked expression on his face when he popped his head out of the kitchen.  
“Why is your backpack full?” Sal asked, a glass of juice paused halfway to his mouth and his green eyes wide as he stared at the backpack on her shoulder.  
“It’s my stuff from upstairs.” Nic explained, dropping the bag at her feet as she grabbed her running trainers from their position next to Sal’s by the door, slipping them on her feet and then grabbing her car keys. With speed that Nic didn't think he possessed, Sal rushed past her and placed himself between her and the front door.   
“Sal what…”  
“Don't leave me! Please I'm begging you, don't leave me.” She stared at her lover and couldn't help but stare in surprise, a total look of devastation on his face.  
“This is what you wanted.” Nic stated, hefting the back pack back onto her shoulder and then staring at Sal, not sure to be annoyed or confused.   
“I don't want you to leave. Why would I want you to leave? I love you.”   
“You said that we needed to talk and then you said that I'd been here for four days straight-you said the issue needed addressing. I took that to mean that I wasn't welcome to stay that often.” Nic explained, stepping closer towards the door, her keys jingling in her hands however Sal pressed himself against the closed door and stared at her open mouthed.  
“Where the fuck would you get an idea like that from?” Sal asked, panic making him a little more aggressive than he knew was necessary.  
“Sal you weren't exactly clear this morning and you didn't give me a lot to go on. You made a statement like that and then asked if I agreed before walking out of the bedroom. What am I supposed to think?” Nic replied, taking another step towards the door, now only two steps away from Sal and easily within his reach however he seemed more concerned with spreading himself across the door, blocking her exit.  
“That I fucking love you and I want you to move in.”   
“What?!”   
“I was trying to tell you that I want you to move in.” Sal stated again, breathing heavily with the emotion coursing through him, his adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
“Well that was the shittiest way you could have asked me.” Nic admitted before taking a half step towards the door, her pale blue eyes hard as she stared at her lover, annoyed and hurt that he hadn't even had the good grace to ask her properly and allowed her to think that he wanted her to leave.  
“I thought we were on the same page.” Sal admitted but Nic shook her head.  
“Clearly we weren't, now move out of my way.”  
“No!”  
“Sal come on.” Nic sighed, her hand gripping her car keys tightening as her annoyance grew, coupled with all of the hurt and embarrassed feelings she had felt whilst up in Sal’s bedroom.   
“Nic don't be ridiculous. You're not going anywhere. I want you to move in.” Sal scoffed however had to do a double take when Nic laughed.  
“No…not until you have the balls to ask me properly. Do you know how hurt and embarrassed I felt upstairs? There I was in your shower, stood in your towel and looking at a room full of my belongings mixed with yours, only to have you state that I'd been there four days in a row and it needed addressing. I felt so small.”  
“But I meant…”Sal panicked, knowing that he had fucked up and Nic wasn't happy at all.  
“Doesn't matter what you meant inside… No one on Earth would have made the connection between your comment and the fact that you wanted me to move in.” Nic was also breathing deeply however that was to try and keep the tears from falling, her pale blue eyes swimming.  
“Don't go.” He begged however Nic knew that she needed a little time to herself, needing to collect her thoughts and evaluate the situation.  
“Salvatore please move away from the door.” Sal shook his head and took a step closer to Nic, close enough that his breath was ruffling her auburn hair slightly, and he brought both arms out, clasping her hands in his.  
“I love you. I'm so sorry. I have massively misjudged this situation and for that I am truly sorry. I never want to spend a night apart from you if I don't have to Nic. Please. Move in with me.” Sal released her iron grip on her keys and placed them back on the hall table before slowly sliding the backpack from her shoulder, all while he held her gaze, trying to convey just how much he regretted his words from earlier and just how much he loved her.  
“Sal I don't…” Nic started to murmur, however Sal stopped at protestations by pressing his lips to hers; there was no possession or tongue thrusting like they usually dabbled in when their emotions were running high, this was a kiss based purely upon love. No other parts of their bodies touched however the sparks running through their bodies couldn't be denied and it took both parties a few extra seconds to open their eyes once their lips had parted.   
“I love you…more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I’m gonna lay it all out…so there's no confusion about where this is going for me.” Sal explained and Nic’s eyes widened slightly as she looked at Sal and noticed the seriousness in his eyes.  
“One day, I’m going to ask you to marry me…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…but I would like you to move in with me. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night.” Nic visibly melted at Sal’s words, and her heart swelled as she listened to her boyfriend bare his heart and soul to her.  
“You're going to ask me to marry you?” Nic asked, a little dumbfounded by Sal’s intentions but also feeling quite excited by the prospect that he seemed extremely invested in both her and this relationship.   
“Yes. I’ve never felt like this before… And I've never contemplated marriage with any of the women I've dated before…but you've changed me…”  
“No Sal…I don't want to change you.” Nic protested, however Sal smiled softly and shook his head, knowing exactly what her protestations were.  
“No baby…you've made me want to be a better person… You've made me a better person. Waking up and knowing that I have the most amazing girl by my side gives me the confidence to go about my day- you soothe me baby girl.” Sal finished with a murmur, his green eyes looking suspiciously wet also.  
“Sal that was beautiful. I know we had a bit of a rocky start but look where we are now.” Nic smiled.  
“So living together…a house…me and you…marriage one day. Think that might be something you could get used to?” Sal asked, running a hand through his short dark hair as he watched Nic closely.   
“Yeah…I think it could be.” Nic murmured and gave Sal a shy smile before cupping his stubbled cheeks and pulling him closer, her lips once more pressing against his however she backed him back up against the door and enjoyed the feel of her boyfriend’s large form pressed against her.   
“So just checking but was that a yes to moving in?” Sal asked, pausing their ever intensifying make out session, grinning when Nic nodded before retaking hold of her lips. 

Two days later saw Sal and Nic carrying the last if the boxes from both of their cars into Sal’s house as the last of the light of the day left the sky, the pair of them both a little excited to start this new chapter in their life. Nic had given her keys back to her landlord as Sal carried the last of her boxes out of the apartment and Nic felt a little sad giving up the place she had called home for nearly five years, however starting a new life with Sal was outweighing her sadness.   
Locking both cars and then closing the front door, Nic kicked off her shoes and laid the keys on the hallway table however found herself sprinting into the living room as she heard Sal let out a surprised screech. As she skidded into the living room she was confronted with the image of her boyfriend stood on the sofa in a crouch position and a white cat sat on their coffee table staring at him.  
“Sal?”  
“Get that fucking thing out of my house.” Sal almost screamed and Ni couldn’t help but giggle- her twenty-nine year old boyfriend appeared to be being held hostage on his sofa by a cat.  
“Nic get rid of it!” Sal shouted so she approached the cat and was surprised when it immediately greeted her, sniffing her hand gently before rubbing its furry head against her.   
“Hey sweetie…oh aren't you cute.” After a few moments of stroking the friendly feline Nic managed to slide her hands around a pick it up, chuckling when Sal curled himself further into the sofa.   
“Look Sal isn't he cute.” Nic chuckled and took a step towards Sal, the fluffy cat cradled in her arms however Sal totally freaked and leapt from the sofa, running across the room and standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen, his eyes wide as he breathed heavily in panic.  
“Nic I swear to god! Get the fuck away from me!”   
“It’s just a cat, stop being such a girl.” Nic joked but then took pity on him and headed towards the front door.   
After depositing the cat back outside the door, Nic re-entered the living room to see Sal still hiding behind the kitchen door.  
“Sal it’s gone…you can stop being such a scaredy cat now….oh scaredy cat!” Nic began to laugh, the hilarity of the situation and the fact that Sal was acting like a teenage girl.   
“You know what fuck you!” Sal shouted and then marched up the stairs, leaving Nic to stare after her boyfriend.  
“Fantastic start to living together.” Nic stated to the empty living room before plonking herself on the sofa and switching on the tv, trying to ignore the ball of tension that was now in her stomach at the fact that on her first night of moving in with Sal, they’d argued and he had stormed off to bed.  
Tucking the throw, from the sofa, tighter around herself Nic burrowed her head further into the cushion however sleep would not come, her brain too worked up about the argument- well the overreaction- of her boyfriend and the fact that she suddenly felt massively unsure as to whether this was the right thing for them. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes once again in the dark room and tried to clear her mind however her closed eyes were flooded with light and the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs made her bury her face further into the cushion, not wanting another confrontation with her boyfriend.   
“What are you doing?” Sal’s voice rang through the silent room and Nic cracked her eyes open to see Sal stood at the bottom of the stairs in his boxers and a t shirt, one hand on his hip and the other running though his dark hair.  
“Nic what are you doing?” Sal asked once more and Nic could hear the annoyance in his voice so fully opened her eyes, staring at her boyfriend as he was illuminated in the hallway light.   
“I don't want to argue anymore Sal.” Nic stated softly, moving the throw from her face so she could talk but tensed under the thin blanket when Sal moved determinedly towards her.  
“I've been waiting hours for you to come to bed.” Sal explained as he finally reached the sofa and sat himself on the very edge, Nic’s body semi curled around him.  
“I didn't think I was welcome- not after the way you said ‘fuck you’ and then slammed the bedroom door.” Nic explained, needing to get this off her chest in order for her to feel confident enough to feel comfortable in Sal’s -well now their- house.  
“I’m so sorry baby. I'm making a promise to you now that you're as entitled to go to bed as I am… This is now your home too baby girl and I'm so sorry that I made you think that you had to sleep down here.” Sal ran his fingers through her auburn hair and then down her cheek, his fingertips brushing across her soft skin.  
“Will you come to bed? Let me hold you baby.” Sal murmured and Nic smiled softly, turning her face towards Sal and sighing softly when he pressed his lips against hers.  
“Come on.” He murmured and pulled the throw from her body, a knot of anguish settling in his stomach at the fact that on her first night of Nic moving in, he had made her feel so uncomfortable that she had assumed that she had to sleep on the sofa.  
Curling up in bed, Nic’s head pillowed on Sal’s chest, she ran her hand under his t shirt and then across the skin of his stomach, the flesh wobbling slightly at her touch and she sighed when Sal tried to shrink away from her.  
“Nic…please don't.” Sal murmured, his face burning in the dark of the room as embarrassment and a little shame raced through his body.  
“I love your body Sal and I’m going to keep touching you everywhere, every part of your body that you hate, every time we’re together until you accept that I love every inch of you…and I mean every inch.” Sal sighed, in what could be interpreted as defeat, but pressed Nic closer to his body, not quite sure how he managed to get this beautiful woman to agree to be his girlfriend, let alone move in with him and actually love him for him, flaws and all.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning and Sal has a surprise for Nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to continue Sal and Nic's story then please read 'Married Life'.
> 
> There will be one more Sal and Nic Fic coming soon- featuring their life post engagement and into marriage but before children.

Waking up, Nic grinned to herself in the early light of the bedroom. She cuddled back into the warm naked form of her lover and basked in the feeling of being totally and utterly in love, also the fact that it was Christmas morning also had a lot to do with it. She shuffled back against Sal a little more, trying to capture some of his warmth as the room had turned a little chilly over the course of the night.  
“Mmm… That feels good.” Sal murmured sleepily, his voice low as he teetered on the edge of sleep and wakefulness however a long arm slid across her waist and pulled her flush against the hot skin behind her.  
“It’s Christmas.” Nic whispered to Sal, her hand running along the arm around her waist and tangling their fingers together, smiling when Sal pressed a sleepy stubbled kiss to her bare shoulder.  
“So it is…should we get up and see if Santa has been?” Sal murmured into her shoulder, chuckling into the slightly chilly skin when she nodded enthusiastically however her nodding stopped, when he pressed every part of him closer, and was replaced with a soft moan.  
“Now that feels good.” Nic murmured as Sal’s early morning erection pressed between her thighs, prodding her sensitive flesh. Sal began to press a series of kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, the hand on her stomach now inching its way down her body to come to rest between her thighs, pulling them apart and placing one across his own hip, spreading her open.  
“Mmm now this is looking like a very good morning.” Sal murmured into her ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin there before Nic gasped as his fingers began to explore her flesh. He ran his fingers teasingly along her outer lips, occasionally dipping between to ghost over her damp opening or lightly graze her clit, each contact making Nic move her hips in search of extra contact.  
“Sal!” She muttered when once again he passed over her now aching flesh and Sal chuckled before taking pity on his girlfriend and running his middle finger between her inner lips, starting at her perineum and pressing through her slickness, dipping ever so quickly into her sopping opening before ending at her clit, giving the hardening nub a quick rub before retreating back to tease her outer lips and inner thighs.  
“You're an evil man Salvatore Vulcano.” Nic groaned and Sal laughed, a beautifully deep sound that made Nic shiver and the hairs on her neck stand on end, goose pimples ran across her body.  
“Full name eh...it must be Christmas.” Nic let out a breathy laugh before circling her hips, desperate for Sal’s touch however she paused and groaned when she felt the wide, blunt head of Sal’s cock lodge itself against her warm, wet opening.   
“Yesssss!” She hissed and then enjoyed the slow ache as Sal slid himself into her warm depths, her muscles already quivering around his larger than average length.   
“Oh baby…so good. You were made for me.” Sal moaned into her ear as his hand gripped her hip, keeping her leg across his hips and using her as leverage as he began to slowly thrust himself into Nic, short shallow thrusts which had Nic gasping and grunting; the sensations overtaking her body as Sal managed to hit her G-spot with her thrust and Nic knew that she wasn't going to last very long.  
“Sal…oh…fuck…oh..Sal..God…” She babbled, her brain turning to mush as Sal continued to pound her body, now making little grunts himself which let Nic know that he wasn't as far behind her as she thought he may be.   
“Sal…I’m…” Nic didn't get any further before her body took on a life of its own as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, her eyes rolled back in her head and every muscled spasmed. Sal gripped Nic’s hips tighter and began to bury himself deeper into her, the feel of her muscles clenching around him very quickly brought him to the brink of orgasm before tipping him over, Sal releasing a deep throaty groan into Nic’s ear as he released himself inside her.   
“Wow…talk about a morning quickie.” Nic gasped, shivers of deliciousness running through her body as she felt Sal breathing deeply behind her, aftershocks of his orgasm still making his body jerk, his softening cock pressing against her softening flesh.  
“Sorry it was quick…I woke up so horny.” Sal explained and Nic grinned, turning herself at the waist-keeping their lower halves together- and looking at her deliciously rumpled boyfriend before pressing her lips softly against his, the feel of his stubble tickling her.  
“It was perfect…must have been one hell of a dream then.” She smiled but Sal blushed in the weak light of the room so Nic didn't press, knowing that if he wanted to tell her he would but she didn't want to embarrass him.  
“Can we get up? I want to give you your presents.” Nic grinned, her childish Christmas excitement coming back now that they had slaked their immediate lust for the other.  
“Yeah come on then.” Sal grinned at his girlfriend’s glee but took a moment to watch her naked form climb out of bed, enjoying the slight bounce of her breasts and the wiggle of her behind as she crossed the room to the ensuite.  
Down in the living room, now both wrapped in their robes, Nic handed Sal a mug of hot chocolate and then sat herself down in front of him on the rug, her own mug on the coffee table just next to them. A selection of gifts were wrapped and sitting under the small tree in the corner of the room and Nic couldn't contain her excitement in handing Sal his presents which she had picked out, based upon little clues she had managed to glean from him ver the course of the year about what he might like for himself but wouldn't ever buy. 

Grabbing the largest box under the tree, Nic presented it to Sal- the pair of them both sat amid a large pile of opened gifts: clothes, sneakers, gadgets and a watch for Sal whilst Nic was sitting amongst clothes, pamper sets, a beautiful link charm bracelet and an Ipad.   
“Sal this is for you, I know you've mentioned them but always said you wouldn't pay the money for it…so.” She preferred the box to her boyfriend and watched with delight as he ripped open the wrapping paper before staring wide eyes at the box in his hands. A limited Edition Sega Mega drive- For her king of the two-button games.  
“Oh my God!” Sal gasped, his gaze shifting from the box in his hands to Nic and back repeatedly.   
“Do you like it?” Nic asked, chuckling softly at the look of awe on her boyfriends face.  
“It’s amazing. I can't believe it. Thank you so much.” Sal murmured before putting down the box and leaning across, pressing a soft kiss to Nic’s lips in thanks. Nic glowed under the praise, exceedingly happy that she had made Sal happy with her purchase.   
“I've got you another little gift but I’ve left the envelope on the table in the hallway.” Sal stated, smiling softly when Nic immediately jumped up and headed out of the living room, retrieving the card from the hall table.   
“I’m gonna grab a drink whilst you read it.” Sal explained before quickly exiting the living room, however he didn't grab himself a drink but he did stand behind the doorway, nervous of Nic’s reaction to the card.  
Opening the card, Nic smiled at the cute image of a puppy playing in the snow before she opened the car and was confronted by a half side of Sal’s handwriting.  
‘Merry Christmas baby girl.  
Every day I spend wth you is a blessing and   
I can't imagine my life without you in it.  
You make me want to be a better man and I love you  
More than words can say, you're the piece  
That makes me whole.  
All my love forever, Sal xx

P.s Will you marry me?

Nic read the card twice before her hand came up to her mouth, a gasp of surprise emanating from her as tears filled her eyes. Turning toward the kitchen, where she knew Sal had disappeared to, she was surprised to see Sal. He was down on one knee, still dressed in his bathrobe, a nervous smile on his face as he proffered an open ring box towards her, a gold band and a solitaire diamond glinting at her.  
“So… Will you marry me?” Sal asked, a ball of nerves whizzing around inside him and he felt himself begin to sweat, trying to keep his anxiousness at bay whilst he waited for Nic to give him an answer.  
“Yes.” Nic breathed, her chest tight and her throat closing due to the emotion of the situation- here was the man she loved and who claimed to love her back, asking her to legally bind herself to him for-hopefully- the rest of their lives.   
“Yes?” Sal questioned, his heart trying to force its way out of his chest as he tried to comprehend the fact that Nic had actually said ‘yes’ to his proposal. Nic nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks as Sal stood up and grinned before taking her into his arms, pressing her tight against his chest, breathing in her scent which soothed his soul.  
“I love you…so much. I’m never gonna make you regret this decision.” Sal stated emphatically before pulling back, remembering that he was still holding the ring box. Grasping Nic’s left hand in his own he plucked the solitaire ring from the box, throwing the now empty box onto the nearby sofa, and then slowly slid the ring onto her third finger. Nic found that she couldn't take her eyes off Sal’s movement however hastily brushed away the tear that slowly cascaded down her cheek.   
“I love you.” Nic whispered once the ring was in place before cupping Sal’s stubbled cheeks and pressing her lips to his.  
They were about to start a new chapter in their life, their first chapter hadn't been plain sailing by a long shot however when Nic looked at Sal she was pleased she had gone to the park that day…because that day had led her to this moment. Engaged to a man she loved with all of her heart and soul.   
She now couldn't wait to be Mrs Salvatore Vulcano.


End file.
